The Missing Link
by Fadeaway Windwaker
Summary: What would happen if Navi went to wake up Link in OOT and he wasn't there? Would Hyrule still be saved? And where IS the Hero of Time? [ON HIATUS]
1. Darkness Descending

Well, here it is. My first attempt at a serious story. ME being serious. What is this world coming to?! Anyways, this story is kind of a remake of Ocarina of Time but with my own little twists(well, one BIG twist) and added parts and stuff. This first chapter takes place before the first scene of the game.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Kalev, the evil fairy. I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or any other Zelda games. But guess what.... LINK'S MINE ANYWAY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
The Missing Link  
  
Prologue:  
Most know the story of the Triforce and how it came about through the fairies Din, Nayru, and Farore. But what many don't know is that there was in fact a fourth fairy. A fairy that, unlike the others, thrived on evil and longed for conquest. A fairy that enlisted the help of Ganondorf to achieve the pinnacle of her power. A fairy that still lives on in the heart of the darkest, most feared places in Hyrule. Her name is Kalev and her age of evil begins....now.  
  
Chapter 1: Darkness Descending  
  
It was the dead of night. A dark figure made his way quickly across the castle courtyard, oblivious to the eyes of the guards. Approaching the wall on the far west side, he tapped out a strange rhythm on the stone, stood back, and waited. Suddenly the rock wall slid aside, revealing a tunnel blanketed in darkness. The person began walking into the passageway as the stone barrier closed behind him. After some time, he reached a small circular room. In the center of the shadows sat a cloaked figure surrounded by a circle of torches. But despite the fact that the torches were lit and burning brightly, they did nothing to stifle the penetrating darkness.  
  
"So you have come. What do you seek, Ganondorf? Have I not already given you all the wisdom I have to offer?" the seated figure asked.  
  
Removing his cloak, Ganondorf came before the figure and bowed. "Forgive me, almighty Kalev. It is true, you have assisted me in many ways but I find myself once again in need of your unfailing advice. I humble myself before you."  
  
The figure lifted her head and Ganondorf could see a pair of piercing silver eyes through the blackness. "Please spare me the formalities and proceed. What is it that you long for?"  
  
"I need to know, Dark One, is it time? We've kept silent and hidden for so long, but I feel that we must strike. Must we hold off our era of holocaust?" Ganondorf questioned.   
  
"Must you vex me with these interrogations? You are far too overconfident, my friend. Be patient. Our time will come." Kalev responded.  
  
"Excuse my insolence, all powerful Kalev, but I beg to differ. If we remain inactive, it is possible that someone will arise to put a stop to our domination. There have been whispers about town you know, gossip and such. They may be dim-witted people, these Hylians, but your power has been increasing rapidly, and even they can feel the darkness descending. And we wouldn't want the Hylians going and getting themselves a hero, now would we?"   
  
"Rest easy, Ganondorf, for this is none of your concern. Everything is proceeding as it should be and attempts to stop us would be futile. However, there is one who will attempt to put a halt to our age of omnipotence." Kalev looked straight ahead, her silver eyes flashing.  
  
"A hero? Is it possible for him to overthrow us?" Ganondorf asked in shock.  
  
"Fool. Have you listened to nothing I've told you? Nobody can stop our conquest. But he will try. This young one, he will try. This I have foreseen."  
  
"What can we do, mighty Kalev? What course of action shall we take?" Ganondorf asked, slightly on edge.  
  
"This hero I speak of, he lives among the Kokiri in their village, far south of the castle. He lives there, but he does not belong there. Although a Kokiri by appearance, he has the heart of a Hylian. This boy has no fairy, but one is coming to him. Approaching fast, this fairy is, and it will start him on his quest to defeat us. We cannot let the fairy find him. We cannot let him start his odyssey, for if we do, there is a chance of failure. We must dispose of him, and I give this duty to you, Ganondorf. Go, go now. You must not let him live to see the dawn."  
  
Ganondorf bowed in obedience as he donned his cloak. "It shall be done as you request, Kalev. I'll try not to fail you."  
  
Kalev's silver eyes bored into him. "Oh, you will *not* fail, Ganondorf. For if you do, I can assure you that you will not like the consequences. Not at all."   
  
"Yes Kalev. I will not fail." Ganondorf muttered as he retreated back into the tunnel. Once he reached the outside he raised his head to the starless sky and whistled, low and quick. Responding to his signal, a midnight black horse galloped toward him out of the shadows.   
  
"Come. We have work to do." Ganondorf ordered as he mounted the horse. At his command the horse set off and they rode in silent blackness towards the sleeping village.  
  
Oh, sorry, short chapter! I'll try to start making them longer. Be sure to review and tell me what you think, cause like I said this is my first shot at a serious storyline. Thanks guys! (hands out cookies to reviewers) 


	2. A Hero's Disappearance

Really sorry about the wait for this chapter, but thanks for the reviews guys! Wheeeeeee.....reviews make me happy! Cookies for everyone! ^_^   
  
Kota Magic: I really *wish* I'd seen that Zelda series, but sadly I haven't. It sounds so cool.....I wanna see it! -_-  
  
The Black Blade Liger X: Zelda and Meteora, what an awesome combo! Just gotta throw a lil Zoids in there.....Heh heh heh I *LOVE* Meteora! My favorite tracks....hmm, that's a hard one....I love the CD, but there are some songs that are better than others. I think the best ones are Don't Stay, Lying From You, Hit the Floor, Figure .09, and Nobody's Listening. And my favorite one overall is Faint(gotta love the screaming ^_^). And if I keep blasting them as loud as I have been lately, I'm going to go officially deaf. Anyways I'll shut up and get on with the fic now but first......what are your favorite tracks? (I think you already told me in one of your reviews for Chillin' On the Dark Side, but I just wanna make sure.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda and I never will. Man, that's depressing.  
  
The Missing Link  
  
Chapter 2: A Hero's Disappearance  
  
The forest was completely silent and serene; neither animal nor Kokiri stirred. The sky was tinted blue, pink and gray as the moon waived its position in the sky and let the sun take over. The bright rays shone through the dark green leaves and made patterns of light on the dew-covered ground. With all its inhabitants sleeping peacefully, the forest seemed a place of harmony and peace. An observer of the storybook scene would never have guessed about the evil that was taking shape there. There was no sign that this forest was to be the birthplace of a destructive force far above and beyond any that had been seen before. And by the time they opened their eyes, it would be far too late to save themselves.   
  
There was one creature, however, that was aware of the great danger that was coming. The great fairy Navi was quickly making his way across the soundless forest to the one place he thought he would find help. He had been called upon by the governor of the Kokiri and it was clear that the matter was urgent; Navi having been summoned so early in the day, even before Milo had taken his place at the entrance to outer Hyrule. After zipping around the curvy passageway, Navi finally reached his destination and came before The Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Navi, Navi where art thou?" the Great Deku Tree asked as the sun beat down on his roots for the last time.  
  
"I'm here, Great Deku Tree. I came as fast as I could." Navi replied breathlessly as he bounced up and down in front of the tree, anxious to know why he had been summoned.  
  
"Dost thou feel it?" the Great Deku Tree inquired solemnly.  
  
"Feel what?" Navi asked impatiently. [Would you get to the point already? I didn't wake up this early for nothing!] he thought, frustrated.  
  
"An evil force is descending upon us. I'm surprised at you, Navi. I would have thought you'd be able to sense it." the Great Deku Tree said sternly.   
  
[Oh boy, an evil force. Honestly, who has the *time*? Does he think I just sit around waiting for something bad to happen like he does?] Navi thought as he pondered a response.  
  
The Great Deku Tree didn't bother waiting. "I don't have much time left, Navi. The evil has made its way deep into my roots and I'm passing on as we speak. I need you to carry on my work and save Hyrule."  
  
[And all this time I thought he just stood here in this clearing doing nothing. But no, he's actually been 'saving Hyrule'.] Navi thought sarcastically. "What must I do, Great Deku Tree?" he asked, quick to sound professional.  
  
"There is only one, one whose destiny it is to defeat the King of Evil and save the land of Hyrule. This young boy called Link lives among us in Kokiri Village and is known among the villagers as 'the boy without a fairy'. He will be asleep in the lone treehouse whose entrance is reached only by use of a ladder. You must go wake him, Navi. Start him on his noble quest to rid the land of the evil which has taken root. Go now, quickly. We haven't much time. As for me, I have reached the end of my time in this world and must bid thee farewell." the Great Deku Tree said as his eyes began to close.   
  
[What a time-wasting speech *that* was. And how the heck am I supposed to know who 'the boy without a fairy' is? I don't hang out with those loser Kokiri. I'm much more partial to the Gerudos. Thieving and gambling beat planting trees and crushing rocks any day.] Navi rolled his eyes. "Yes, Great Deku Tree, I shall do what you ask of me. But must you leave us? Is there no way to combat this hold death has on you?" Navi tried to appear as sorrowful as possible, wiping away a fake tear.   
  
"No, Navi. Sadly, I must leave you now. I'm not meant to be among the living any longer. Just do what I have asked of you and accompany this boy. The two of you will go on to do great things together, of this I have no doubt. Go now and awaken him." the Great Deku Tree sighed as his eyes sagged more every second. "Good luck....and God's speed." With that, he breathed his last and closed his eyes, never to witness the light of the sun again.  
  
"Goodbye, Great Deku Tree. I will miss you greatly." Navi sniffed as he turned to go back the way he came. [He bought it! I can't believe he bought it! I congratulate myself for being such a wonderful actor!] Navi smirked as he flew quickly towards the forest to awaken the young hero.  
  
During Navi's rendezvous with the Great Deku Tree, the inhabitants of Kokiri forest had risen to begin another peaceful day. By the time Navi reached Milo's guard post, the whole village was noisy with the sounds of Kokiri working and playing as the day wore on. As Navi looked around at all of them, he saw that they all had fairies and therefore none of them was the one that he sought. Spotting a tall treehouse that had little activity going on around it, he headed quickly in that direction.  
  
BANG! [Errrrrr..... that fence....] Navi cursed colorfully as he glared at the fence he had just collided with. [I must have put on a couple of pounds; I could've sworn I used to be able to fit through that hole!] he thought in annoyance as he took the long way and flew around the fence and into the treehouse.   
  
He looked around as he entered, trying to find the one who was destined to save the land. It was a simple treehouse, furnished only with a rug on the floor, a little table with some decorative pots sitting on top of it, an empty bed..... [Wait a second.....wasn't the kid I'm looking for supposed to be sleeping?] Navi wondered as he looked at the small wooden bed. [Yeah, I was supposed to be 'awakening the hero'. Well there's just one tiny little problem....he's not asleep! Come to think of it..... he's not here at all!] Navi thought in shock as he looked around the treehouse, only to be reassured that it was in fact completely deserted.  
  
[This child is the only one who can save Hyrule.] Navi thought, remembering what the Great Deku Tree had told him before he passed away. [The evil is coming upon us, Hyrule needs this kid alright. But he's nowhere to be found. Link, the savior of Hyrule.....is missing.]  
  
Okay, I know this is supposed to be serious but I couldn't help it! I *had* to give Navi an attitude; it was too good of an opportunity to pass up! Plus it was fun.....^_^. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon so you won't have to wait so long again. If you're lucky it'll be up on Friday cause Friday's my birthday(yay, finally 15!) and I'm just sooooo nice I'm posting chapters on all of my stories! So give me reviews and I'll consider it your present to me! ^_^ Thanks guys, see ya later! 


	3. Stains of Crimson

Happy birthday to me.....wow, I'm actually posting when I said I would! First I'm writing a serious fic and then I'm doing what I say I'm going to do? This is very strange..... Thanks so much to all who reviewed, here are some double chocolate chip cookies that I am *sharing* with you all! See, I shared! Happy now, BBLX?! ^_^ Oh, and, not that this has anything to do with anything, but I also think that Somewhere I Belong is way overplayed. There are 13 songs on the CD and they can only play that one on the radio?! It's a good song, but come on! And I like Session, too. The beginning reminds me of the Forest Temple. Anyways, thanks very much for those cookies, even though you made me share them, you're still the best, BBLX!  
  
Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Zelda, I don't own anything. I figure maybe I'll get used to it. Maybe.  
  
The Missing Link  
  
Chapter 3: Stains of Crimson   
  
Numbly, Navi thought that he should probably leave the treehouse and go tell someone what was happening. But although his mind told him to move, he stayed stationary, floating in front of the sun that streamed through the window above the ever-empty bed. As he stared blankly at his surroundings, the realization slowly dawned on him that this could be the beginning of the end. Hyrule's so-called savior had disappeared and with no one else to combat the evil, the land was surely doomed.   
  
Navi shook uneasily and tried to tell himself that he was being ridiculous and far too pessimistic. Just because the hero wasn't here didn't mean that he was missing. He might just be running around Kokiri Village or in the Lost Woods. After all, he was a kid. Most children had boundless energy and wouldn't be seen inside or even sitting down for a period of more than two minutes. Also, as far as Navi knew, Link didn't know he was destined to save Hyrule. It's not like he would sit and wait around for some fairy to come and tell him to go save the world. He had to be out playing in the forest somewhere and if Navi went looking, surely he'd find the savior.   
  
[Of course. How far could a child get, anyway?] Navi tried to reassure himself but his attempts were futile. Somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something much more complicated going on here. No matter how much he wanted to make himself believe that Link was just out running around like a normal kid, he knew deep inside that that wasn't the answer at all. Something terrible had happened here in this forest, in this room, and it was evident that the very existence of Hyrule depended on Navi finding out what.  
  
Navi sighed as he finally decided to leave the treehouse. It was clear there was nothing left for him here. Or so he thought. If Navi had not been so distraught, so lost inside his own troubled mind, he might have seen that something was not quite as it should have been inside Link's home. He might have taken notice of the piece of torn black cloth that looked out of place against the weathered wooden floor planks. And he could have seen the red that mixed with the white of the tattered bedspread. The deep crimson that stood out glaringly against a pale milk background, clearly showing that certain life-threatening events had taken place. And not long ago, either. For a closer look showed that the drops of color were still full, still wet. Whether from friend or foe, the blood was there. And it was threateningly fresh.  
  
***  
  
Saria watched as Navi left Link's home and headed towards the Lost Woods. Her brow furrowed in concern. [What's going on? Why was that fairy looking for Link?] she wondered, twisting strands of her emerald green hair worriedly. [Something's not right.] she thought as she turned to look at the lone treehouse. It looked even more deserted and silent than usual. Saria bit her lip and her heart began to quicken. She raced towards the ladder and quickly ascended it, only to find herself alone again.   
  
[Where is he? Where's Link?] Saria became more and more afraid as she looked around frantically, seeing nothing but emptiness. She couldn't remember seeing Link at all this morning and she'd assumed that he was simply sleeping in. After all, the two of them had been up late last night, sitting and talking on the ledge that overlooked Kokiri Village. She could still remember every word of their conversation.....  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Saria looked over at Link, watching his feet swing rhythmically back and forth. He'd been unusually quiet tonight and there was a hint of solemnity in his deep blue eyes that she had never seen before. Or at least never noticed. Saria suddenly felt a stab of guilt. She knew she'd been neglecting to spend time with Link lately, what with working so hard and all. Times were tough in the village and people needed her help. But as she studied his melancholy expression, she realized that maybe he needed her even more than they did.   
  
He was always so quiet, so reserved, not well-known among the villagers like she was. She knew part of it had to do with him not having a fairy like everyone else. [But what does it matter? Really, why does everyone make such a big deal out of such a trivial thing?] Saria thought, almost angrily. Link was such a wonderful person with so much going for him, just a bit shy. If they'd stop letting their differences blind them, then they'd realize what she had already figured out. She'd always sensed that Link was different from the rest of them, but she had long ago stopped caring. So he didn't have a fairy. It mattered to everyone else in the village, but it never had and never would matter to her. Sure it had shocked her when they first met, but she had never really thought about it again because it wasn't important. Their friendship, that was what was important. Unfortunately, she hadn't been showing that lately.   
  
Saria sighed inwardly, ashamed, and pulled herself out of her thoughts. She had come here to talk to him and that's what she was planning to do. "So Link, how have you been lately?" she asked, knowing it sounded nonchalant and wishing it didn't  
  
"No different than usual. I'm doing fine, Saria." Link avoided her eyes. He hadn't looked at her for the past several minutes, instead focused his eyes on the white orb in the midnight sky. The hurt was apparent in his voice, however much he didn't want it to be.  
  
Saria sighed again, aloud this time. "I'm sorry, Link." she wondered how he would take her apology. Link hated receiving any kind of sympathy. It actually relieved him when the villagers disliked him for not having a fairy, rather than pitying him endlessly.  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Why are you apologizing?" Link responded apathetically, still looking away. After all, he was the one at fault, the one who started problems simply by being different. Why should he expect her to spend time with him when she had better people to be with? [People with *fairies*.] Link thought bitterly. He realized that he was pitying himself and hated himself for it. He'd never cared about being different before. Why now?  
  
It tore Saria apart that he wouldn't look at her. How strong was their friendship if it could be broken by a few days of neglect? [But real friends don't desert each other.] Saria told herself sourly. [Real friends aren't *supposed* to neglect each other. Link isn't at fault here. I'm the one who forgot about him.] "Yes, I do. I haven't seen you or talked to you in days, and I'm sorry." His face stayed closed and empty, as if he didn't care about what she was saying, or didn't think she really meant it. "I care about our friendship, Link. I don't want to ruin it." Still nothing. No response. This was driving her crazy. "Please look at me, Link. Please." Saria begged desperately. The pained look on his face was more than she could bear.  
  
Link turned and eyed her solemnly. He saw her let out a breath she'd been holding and loosen her tense muscles when he made eye contact. She was relieved. Thought maybe she could still salvage what was left of them. "I'm not angry with you, Saria. And I know you care about our friendship." he paused, as if there was more he wanted to say but wasn't sure whether or not he should say it.  
  
"And..." Saria prompted, anxious to hear what he had to express after not talking to him for over a week. She knew he meant what he said, that he wasn't angry. It wasn't like Link to get angry. But truthfully she might have preferred rage to the tired sadness that was painfully apparent in the clear blue of his eyes.  
  
"I just wish you'd show it." Link whispered to the ground. This was ridiculous; he knew Saria cared about him. She had just been busy and that was all. Why were they having this conversation? He was afraid that at any moment she'd start sympathizing him, and he wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
He wanted her to show it? Was that what he had just said? Saria was about to retaliate, wanted to say that of course she showed it. But then she thought back to the events of last week. She'd see him sitting outside his house in the lush grass and occasionally she'd rush by with a smile or a wave which he always returned. But she'd never stop. She'd just keep rushing, just keep going. How many times had he tried to call out to her, and she hadn't stopped long enough to listen? How many times had he come by her house only to be greeted with the usual "I'm busy" and gotten shrugged out of the way? And then the last couple days he hadn't even been outside. He'd given up on her the way he thought she'd given up on him. How could she do those things to him and say that she'd been showing that she cared? She couldn't. No matter how stubborn she was, she couldn't try to prove him wrong.   
  
"I'm sorry, Link." Saria repeated. It sounded completely sincere and heartfelt, but somehow it wasn't enough. Was "sorry" all she could say? Was it enough to justify her actions? It wasn't, she knew, but she didn't know what else to tell him. She looked at him almost pleadingly, hoping that he would accept that it was the best she could do, her eyes telling him everything she couldn't find the words to say.   
  
Link looked into her piercing blue eyes and he knew she truly was. He smiled at her, his first sincere smile in days, and she was relieved to see the smile reach his eyes. He understood, and he forgave her. Their friendship couldn't be broken after all. "I know you are, Saria." he said quietly. Saria smiled to herself as they watched the stars twinkle in the infinite blackness. That was just like Link. None of the polite statements friends usually used when patching up a fight, things like "Oh, I'm sorry, too" or "I'm so glad we're still friends". Those kinds of things were too fake for Link. He never said anything just for the sake of saying it. His words always had true feeling and deep meaning, and she wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
They sat there silently watching as the moon reached its zenith and dominated the sky. This time the silence was friendly, peaceable quiet. The tight tension between them was gone and they were simply enjoying being with each other. Saria felt foolish for thinking that their friendship could ever be destroyed. Both of them cared too much to let that happen. And she herself would make sure it never did.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Saria felt tears sliding down her cheeks and the bitter taste of salt against her pale lips. They had just made everything right last night and now Link was gone. Why would he go, knowing how much she cared about their friendship? And where? Kokiri had no home but the forest. Where else could Link possibly have to go? Saria shook her head to clear her confused mind. [I'm jumping to conclusions. Just because Link isn't at home doesn't mean he just got up and left. I'm sure someone in the village has seen him. I'll just ask around before I start worrying about him.] Saria told herself.  
  
But it was too late for her not to be worried. As Navi had done before her, Saria stood in Link's deserted house and knew that something terrible had happened. As a Sage, she was sensitive to these kinds of things, perceptive to any evil that might be taking form. And as she stood on that worn carpet, staring out that solitary window, every fiber of her heart and soul told her that something was wrong. Somehow she knew that Link was supposed to be here and yet he wasn't. The thing she didn't know was why. But she was determined to find out, and she knew one place where she might find the answers.  
  
Saria turned and walked silently out of Link's treehouse, descending the ladder. She began to run in the direction of help, knowing that she looked like a complete and total wreck. Her dark green hair had come lose of its ponytail and was whipping around her face as she ran. Single strands stuck to her face where her tears had dried out like sand, leaving imprints still in her cheeks. Her eyes were dark, baggy, and red-rimmed. She faintly heard voices around her and saw heads turning to watch her as she ran but she didn't stop. Last time she had ignored Link and hadn't stopped for him because she was too preoccupied with helping them. This time she ignored them, didn't pause for them, because she was going to help Link. And that was what mattered. Right now, that was all that mattered.  
  
Back in Link's empty house, the wind blew through the window, causing the shred of black cloth that was unnoticed by both Navi and Saria, to tumble across the floor. The drops of deep red had dried to a dull brownish color, making them less noticeable and seemingly less threatening. But still, they were there. They had gone unseen by everyone who had passed through the house that day, but they still sat waiting to be noticed. Because they wouldn't ever go away, wouldn't ever disappear. They had permanently stained that bedspread and tainted the hands of the one who'd crossed over that threshold with thoughts of murder. What had been done was done and no one had the power to undo it. The past was gone, the present was changing, and the future was coming far too fast for anyone to stop it. Not that anyone could. It would come when it came, and there was no telling what it had in store.  
  
Yay, my longest chapter yet! A little too touchy-feeling for me, but whatever. This is serious fanfiction, after all. Oh, and this is NOT going to turn into a Saria/Link romance! Do you see romance in the genre?! They just have a very strong friendship. And hopefully I'll be able to keep it that way. If you *really* wanted it to be a S/L though, maybe I could *think* about it. Currently, I'm not promising anything! Anyways, please review! See ya! 


	4. Hope for Hyrule

I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter. I didn't have an excuse for my other story(besides laziness) but for this one it was because of writer's block. I have plenty of ideas for how I want the story to go, but for some reason I'm having trouble putting them into words. I tried my hardest with this chapter and I think it turned out all right, but I'm going to try to make the next one better. Anyways, thanks for all my reviews and I'm sorry for taking so long!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this game, there wouldn't even BE a "Zelda". DIE PRINCESS ZELDA, DIE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
The Missing Link  
  
Chapter 4: Hope for Hyrule  
  
Saria knelt on the sodden ground, watching as her tears turned the dirt to mud. The forest was deathly quiet around her as she mourned its loss. Looking up at the gnarled brown trunk, she felt a fresh wave of sorrow descend upon her. The only source of help, the sole aid of the Kokiri, was gone. She'd come running into the clouded clearing, only to find a skeleton of the friend she once knew. The Great Deku Tree was gone, leaving behind only a shell of its former self covered in dried sap. Saria felt rain begin to fall around her, a quiet, even rain that lightly pattered against the roots of the late forest guardian, a rain that mixed with the salt on her cheeks. She held her head skyward, greeting the cold drops of water that matched her mood so wonderfully.   
  
She'd already known this morning that something was not right in the forest, and her feeling had only intensified since she'd reached the sanctuary of The Great Deku Tree. She cursed herself as she glanced at the lifeless tree. Shouldn't she have seen this coming? She was a sage, after all. She should have known, should have been able to foresee this tragedy and prevent it. [But you didn't.] Saria told herself. [There were probably signs of this all over the forest, and you weren't paying any attention. Just like you didn't pay any attention to Link.] The bitter truth made her head ache.  
  
And now it was too late. Saria looked up at the dark sky and let the rain sting her pale cheeks, ignoring how cold and numb she was, sitting there in her soaked, disheveled tunic with her stringy hair hanging in her face. She had deserted The Great Deku Tree, and now he was dead. She had abandoned Link, and now......what? What had become of him? Was......was he dead, too? The mere thought caused a wave of dizzy nausea to rise in her throat, and she gave up her breakfast to the saturated earth, shaking violently as she choked on her own sorrow and regret.  
  
As Saria wiped the side of her mouth, grimacing in disgust, she faintly became aware of someone's presence in the clearing. Someone was there, watching intently, their eyes boring into her. The unknown gaze was so concentrated that it made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. Saria looked around in a rather frantic manner, searching for the source of the stare. The clearing was deserted, but she still sensed the presence of another. She was surrounded by emptiness, but she wasn't alone. "Who's there?" she called out, her own voice sounding strangled and shaky.  
  
At first the only response she got was an echo, throwing the question back at her. Then, a few minutes later, she heard a voice. "Calm down, would ya? What the heck are you so paranoid about? A missing hero, a neurotic kid.......the things I have to deal with!" The owner of the voice was clearly annoyed.  
  
"I'm not neurotic!" Saria protested, glancing around the clearing. She still didn't see anyone. "Where are you?" she shouted, frustrated that the stranger wouldn't show himself. Suddenly she heard a "hey!" from above her right shoulder. She turned to see her fairy bobbing up and down wildly, and motioning behind her. "What is it, Alia?" Saria asked the fairy curiously. Alia just continued waving her wings frantically in the direction of the entrance. Saria turned to look behind her, and at first she only saw the abandoned landscape. A few minutes later, a small fairy was bouncing around in front of her amethyst eyes. "What the- Alia, is that you?" she asked in confusion as she turned to look at the place above her shoulder where Alia usually lingered. However, her fairy was right where she always was.   
  
"No, stupid, I'm not your fairy. The name's Navi. I'm sure you've heard of me before." Navi waved his wings as if trying to strike a pose.   
  
Saria just looked at him in bewilderment. "No, I've never heard of you. Who are you? Why are you here?" She paused, and then remembered his earlier words. "And I'm not stupid!"   
  
"Well, you could have fooled me!" Navi told her as Saria glared at him. Then he shook his head as he remembered his mission. "Okay, okay, enough insults. I've gotta job to do. To answer your questions, my name is Navi, and I'm a fairy that lives here in the forest. I was called upon by the Great Deku Tree to assist a hero by the name of Link, and-"  
  
"Link?! You know Link?! What happened to him, where is he?!" Saria cried out frantically. Never mind that she had never seen this fairy in her life, or that he had called her stupid. Forget about what else he had to tell her. All she cared about was what had happened to Link.   
  
Navi rolled his eyes. "No, I don't know....what's his name? Oh yeah, Link. Look, whether or not I know the little forest kid isn't important, so would you mind shutting your big mouth and letting me finish my story?"   
  
Saria's shoulders sagged in chagrin and defeat. She felt so downhearted, she didn't even retaliate against Navi's comment. The little spark of hope that had flared within when she heard Link's name was doused, and now the inside of her was darker and more dismal than before. The situation had sunk back down into the ranks of hopelessness. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just...." her voice trailed off, descending into defeated silence. She couldn't take the pain of rejection, the frosty feeling of dread that had settled heavily in her chest. She strongly suspected that a second helping of breakfast would shortly be making its way upwards.  
  
Navi took in her downcast face and forlorn expression. He was a headstrong fairy, always quick with biting wit and sardonic sarcasm. His mouth moved at unimaginable speeds, leaving his brain in the dust at the starting line, which tended to land him in trouble. When he had to, he would dramatize and make himself appear as melancholy as possible, but never before had he felt genuine pity for another, especially someone he knew about as well as those residing in the graves in Kakariko village. Compassion just wasn't part of Navi's character; it didn't fit with the mockery and insults. However, for some reason beyond this minuscule fairy's comprehension, the sting of hopelessness in this girl's sapphire eyes moved him to sympathy. Perhaps it was the severity of the situation they were in that led him to caring about another's welfare. The mercy came to rest resolutely as a cumbersome burden on his wings, refusing to be ignored. [Stupid conscience.] Navi cursed internally. He rolled his eyes, attempting unsuccessfully to push away the unwanted pity. After a few more rounds of eye-rolling and deep interior sighs, he finally opened his mouth to speak.  
  
  
  
"Look kid, I'm sorry about Link, whoever he is. But if you're willing to listen to what I need to tell, then maybe we can find him. Now, as I was saying, there is a powerful evil descending upon the land of Hyrule, as you may already know. This child, Link, the boy without a fairy, is supposedly destined to become a noble hero, and he is the only one who can combat the bitter forces of darkness. I was sent by the Great Deku Tree, who succumbed to the shadow of death earlier this morning, to aid Link on his quest as a guide. However, something has gone wrong, and when I arrived at Link's home earlier today, he was nowhere to be seen." Navi sighed aloud, remembering. "He wasn't there, and I don't know where he is or what may have happened to him. All I know is that Hyrule needs him desperately. The reason I came to find you is because you are the Sage of the Forest Temple, and I was hoping to enlist your help. We need to find Hyrule's hero, for our sake and the sake of the entire land." Navi took a deep breath, hardly able to believe the words that had escaped from his mouth. The entire speech was void of any form of ridicule. It was perhaps the only time in his life that he thought before speaking.  
  
While Navi speculated silently on his own solemnity, Saria felt a fresh wave of tears suffocating her. She rolled her eyes to face the cerulean sky once more, trying to ward off the saline waterfall that threatened to spill over. This fairy had already witnessed her vomiting, and possibly had even observed her crying earlier. [Talk about catastrophic first impressions.] Saria thought sourly. The last thing she needed was yet another display of grief to add to her distress, but she wasn't sure she could hold back her sorrow. Navi's declaration had only increased the pain in her disintegrating heart. The irony of his words was sickening, and once more she could feel the ever-threatening nausea foreshadowing a second manifestation of her morning meal.  
  
The very thing Link had lacked in this world was nothing high-maintenance. He wasn't materialistic, and could never ask for anything more than what was set before him. However, there was one desire in his heart that had never been fulfilled, something that, though it went unmentioned, was clearly longed for deep inside. The solitary entity Link had never possessed was a fairy of his own, a sole companion that accompanied him everywhere. This difference was what set him apart from the rest of the villagers, raising a wall between them that refused to come down. It pained Saria when she saw the Kokiri spite Link, and the defeated look of frustration in his azure eyes. It only lasted for a second, this hint of bitter despair, and Link would always return to his old self, smiling and interacting with others despite their prejudice. He didn't care about being different, didn't dwell on the partiality of others; Saria knew that. However, she had noticed that look far too often, and she suspected that buried within was an unspoken craving for a day when he could be just like everyone else.  
  
[He was about to have that day.] Saria choked back a bitter sob at the atrocity of it all. On the very morning when he was about to get the sole object of his desire, he disappeared without a trace. Right before he was to be rewarded with his only want in this world, he vanished, leaving no clue of where he might have gone or what might have befallen him. Cruel fate, that was the only fitting description. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Her head pounded with agony, transforming her emotional anguish into a physical obstacle. Suddenly, between the deafening beats of the drum shaking her mind, the second half of Navi's speech came back to her.  
  
Saria thought she'd sensed some sort of disturbance, but she'd been so engrossed with assisting the villagers that she dismissed it as negligent, childish paranoia. [Now I know better, but it's far too late for that, isn't it?] Saria chided herself bitterly. Evil was truly consuming Hyrule, and according to this fairy and the departed forest vigilante, Link was the sole person who could terminate the destruction. However, he had faded away suddenly in the dead of night behind their ignorant backs, leaving nothing but enigma in his path and insurmountable danger in Hyrule. The hero may be missing, but the threat had certainly not retreated. Saria looked up at Navi, a look of defiant resolution replacing the void disquiet in her eyes. "Link is my best friend in this world and beyond, and I'd do anything to help him, and Hyrule as well. I'm ready and willing to do whatever you ask of me. I'll assist you in any way I possibly can."  
  
Navi rolled his eyes at the girl's formalities, his sauciness returning now that she didn't look so dismal, but he couldn't help flicking his wings eagerly. [Finally, we can quit the small talk and cut to the chase!] Navi was constantly bursting with energy, a genuine fairy of action. The heavy-duty conversation business didn't suit him in the least; he was far too inattentive for serious communication. He opened his mouth to tell Saria of his plan, ready to increase his numbers. Himself and the Sage of the Forest; that made two fighting for peace. Perhaps there was hope for Hyrule, after all.  
  
***  
  
Far off from the gentle forest clearing where Saria and Navi were diligently strategizing, two other individuals were also devising their own schemes. The difference? This pair was planning the downfall of Hyrule, and their conquest had already begun. The foundation for their evil plot had been constructed, and now it was time to build upon it.   
  
Ganondorf burst into the candlelit lair, nearly tripping over his own cloak as he did so. Gone was the villainous finesse and protocol he'd shown on their previous rendezvous. This time he was overdue, stumbling in like a student tardy for class, only with this particular master, the punishment wasn't a simple detention. The consequence for delaying Kalev was, to put it simply, life-threatening.  
  
"You're late, Ganondorf." Kalev's voice shook the entire hideout, causing rocks and dirt to fall around them like pounding rain. Her raging silver eyes came to rest on him, bearing her scorn and hatred. "Did you carry out the task I gave you, or have you failed me miserably, proving yourself unworthy of the privilege some call life?" An uneasy silence descended upon the tiny circle of darkness, serving to distress one of the shelter's inhabitants, and downright irritating the other. "You're not responding, Ganondorf. I advise you to give me the answer I want immediately." Her eyes narrowed, fire burning within. "Unless, of course, untimely demise is an experience you're aspiring to receive."   
  
Ganondorf felt a biting chill sweep through him at the downright bluntness of her words. She left no consequence to be imagined. Unable to devise an alternate course of action, he threw himself down on the frigid black stone, his raven cape falling around him like a shadowed wave of villainy. "I apologize most humbly, all powerful Kalev, for returning late. Rest assured, it will not occur a second time." Ganondorf kept his head bowed, not daring to meet her eyes. He pulled his cloak tighter about him, as though attempting to hide something from Kalev's sharp vision.   
  
Kalev glared at him, her metallic orbs flashing. "You have yet to answer me, Ganondorf. Vexing my patience, you are, with your worthless repentance." A bitter wind passed through the room, an ominous sign of Kalev's impending fury. Her voice grew threateningly low. "I can assure you that if you have failed in your duties, tardiness will become the least of your problems."  
  
Ganondorf gulped under his breath, and gathered his composure as he prepared to face Kalev. When he at last looked up, he wore a look of confident ease, shrewdly masking the anxiety within. "All has been done as you requested, O Queen of the Shadows. The child, the young hero, has been taken care of. I have not failed you." His voice was assuredly steady; his eyes never broke contact with hers, though his courage wavered under her concentrated stare with each passing second. He stood his ground, however, knowing that a simple tremor could be misconstrued as a sign of dishonesty. It was imperative that he appeared fully certain and poised, so as to leave no doubt in the goddess's mind.  
  
Kalev eyed her servant in a mixture of slowly dissolving wrath and satisfaction. A closer look revealed that a third sentiment lingered in those lustrous depths. The element of suspicion. Ganondorf paled slightly when he realized this, an alteration so slight and sudden that it went unnoticed by the figure who stood before him, focusing with consistent scrutiny on his face, searching for any sign of duplicity, no matter how small. A goddess's intuition was a potent ability, and Ganondorf could only pray that she would find no intimation of apprehension exposed in his face.  
  
After minutes that were surely hours, Kalev finally relaxed her gaze and let her eyes wander. Ganondorf sighed internally, grateful beyond words that she found no reason to disbelieve his declaration. Tentatively, he rose, coming to tower above the omnipotent deity. Despising appearing inferior to anyone, particularly an elementary mortal, Kalev brought herself atop Ganondorf, glaring at him for daring to rise above her. "Very well. I trust you'll delay me no further?"   
  
Ganondorf shook his head, bowing slightly before her. "There shall be no more hesitations, almighty Kalev. What do you wish for me to do now? Presently, we have a window of opportunity, so to speak. There is no longer a hero standing in the way of our domination. We are free to do as we please."  
  
"Do you not think I am aware of this? Do not plague me with trivial knowledge, particularly when I am already fully conscious of what you feel the need to share. I advise you to lessen your devotion of your voice, for others do not share the eagerness to hear it. The next phase of action involves the young Princess Zelda, and I will share with you my strategy when the time is right. At the immediate moment, I would recommend that you prepare yourself for the next ordinance, so as not to leave me in skepticism a second time. You may depart now, for I have no further use for your presence. Go, and remain inconspicuous. The time for integral mastery is not yet at hand. Patience is my parting word, patience." With that, Kalev vanished into the murky depths of her hidden cavern, offering no words of praise to her follower. Not that Ganondorf had expected any.  
  
He sighed in relief, aloud this time, now that the goddess was no longer around to witness his every motion. Their age of tyranny was at hand and there was no threat of death in his immediate future. Turning to leave, he felt confident and assured. Perhaps...too confident. Working under the jurisdiction of an authoritarian deity was a precarious affair, particularly when she could crush him in her potent fist at any time, as though he were a feeble Deku Scrub. True, all seemed to be going well at the moment, but circumstances were inconstant. Everything could always change for the worst, and overconfidence could prove fatal; he should have been acting with caution. After all, working for a goddess was an extremely risky business. Especially when you were deceiving her.   
  
Yeah, another chapter done! Due to popular demand(uh, one review), this is NOT going to be a S/L! Nope, it's not! And for those of you who are wondering about our dear Hylian Link, my response to that is: Keep reading! This is a mystery, after all. You think I'm just gonna tell you what happened?! If you pay attention to certain details in later chapters, you may be able to figure everything out. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks so much to everyone! ^_^ 


	5. An Exchange of Mockery

Okay, it's been a month and I must provide an apology before going on with the story. It's annoying, but I feel like I have to give reasons for the insanely long wait. Skip over it if you wish. I just got back after being away for a week and a half, and before that I couldn't post because my stupid computer wouldn't get online. Then I tried posting from a different computer and the formatting was completely screwed, and I couldn't figure out how to make it work. That's a long story made short, and I'm sorry. Maybe if this computer wasn't such a piece of TRASH......but I'm not going to get into that because I'll never shut up. I realize that this is a long AN, so I'll spare everyone and get on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Aw, come on, people. How many times do we have to go through this? Smart people own stuff, and I am definitely not one of them. And until I take over the world, smart people will continue to own stuff. So leave me alone!  
  
The Missing Link   
  
Chapter 5: An Exchange of Mockery  
  
"So there it is. The immense, treacherous peak affectionately dubbed Death Mountain, one of the most perilous places in all of Hyrule. It also serves as a tourist trap, hence the existence of Kakariko Village. Now, if you'll look to your right-" Navi went on, relishing in the sarcasm as he gestured with his wing to the entrance of the Death Mountain trail.   
  
Saria rolled her eyes. Was this fairy really interested in saving Hyrule, or landing a job on a late-night comedy? They'd been traveling nonstop for an entire day, and had finally reached Kakariko Village. To Navi, it was a boring old town that he'd seen hundreds of times, nothing to get even remotely excited about. It was different for her. This was the first time in Saria's life that she'd ventured outside the forest, and she found the world outside to be an amazing spectacle, bursting with life. She regarded the quaint village as a new horizon, a door that opened to a whole new world. Of course, Saria would never tell that to Navi. She'd get laughed all the way back into the Lost Woods. The fairy was adventurous, but not the least bit sentimental about new experiences.   
  
He'd given her enough of a hard time when she'd first seen the entrance to the market and Hyrule Castle. She stood before the drawbridge, gaping at the massive building before her, longing to go inside. He'd teased her for hours about her childish impressionism, the eager look on her face that he described as looking like "a kid with a candy bar". Saria had thought she'd long since outgrown her adolescent wonder with which she viewed the world, but she hadn't. Perhaps she had lost her ingenuous nature in Kokiri Forest, but she was certainly full of immature amazement in the real world. This different realm outside the boundaries of the forest had reopened a door she'd closed long ago, releasing her carefree, childlike spirit. She was a kid again, asking countless questions, astonished at things unseen before.   
  
Perhaps this was a beneficial happening, though. Saria had gone so long without feeling the rush of exhilaration, the surge of adventure, that she was worried she'd lost her ability to experience, strange as it may sound. She'd grown so accustomed to a quiet life in the forest that she'd squandered her spirit of wonder, feeling that there was nothing more for her than a simple life among the Kokiri. Now infantile vitality had surfaced, and she found it strangely thrilling. Navi, of course, only found it comical.   
  
Saria snapped suddenly out of her reverie to the sound of Navi blaring satires in her ear. "Please keep your lunch inside your stomach at all times and deposit trash in the proper holes in the ground," he drawled in a high-pitched voice, grinning stupidly at her.   
  
She shook her head, sighing as she did so. "Okay, I get it already. Enough of your half-witted fun, Navi. We have work to do, remember?"  
  
Navi stopped in the middle of a speech on flash photography and glared at her. "Well, you're a real live wire, aren't ya?" he asked, ridicule ever-present in his tone. "Come on, I was just trying to explain the real world to you, since you're from the forest and all. I mean, you can't honestly tell me that you've actually seen a mountain before, can ya fairy girl?"   
  
Saria made a face at the nickname. It reminded her of Link, in a sickening way. "Don't call me that, Navi. And I have seen a mountain before; I can see this one from the Lost Woods. I've just never seen it up close, that's all." She looked around at the houses sitting quietly in the village, feeling the chill that night was bringing to the air. "Are we going to find somewhere to stay, or are we just going to freeze to death right here?" she snapped, suddenly irritable. It seemed almost two days of walking across the barren fields of Hyrule, never stopping to rest, had finally caught up to her. Navi's mockery wasn't helping things.   
  
"Ohhhh, testy forest girl," Navi taunted, but immediately stopped when he saw her face. He sighed, realizing it was time to lay criticism to rest for the night. "We're going to find a place to stay overnight, and then we'll move out tomorrow morning and start our journey up Death Mountain. That okay with you, princess?" He grinned as he darted out of her grasp, watching her try desperately to grab him. His wings were fine just as they were; he didn't need Saria "renovating" them.  
  
Saria turned back for one last glance at Death Mountain, drinking in the majesty as the last rays of the setting sun lent their glow to the towering peaks. The splendor was simply awe-inspiring. However, though it was beyond her knowledge, the magnificence of the mountains was also misleading, offering a guise of protection and tranquillity. Serenity and safety were the last things they'd encounter on their trek up the mountain, although they didn't know that. Or at least Saria didn't, and Navi didn't plan on telling her. Despite the dangers they'd experience, he loved watching other people being surprised when they least expected it. And this little forest girl who had never ventured farther than the Lost Woods.....she was in for a rude awakening. Navi couldn't help chuckling to himself as he reflected on it.   
  
Saria looked at him curiously, suspicion shining in her amethyst depths. "What? What is it?" she asked, scrutinizing him for hints of the never-ending ridicule.   
  
"Oh, nothing really. Nothing you need to worry about, elf chick," Navi grinned maddeningly when he saw her cringe at the term he'd so degradingly used.   
  
"Sometimes I think I lost my mind when I agreed to help you," she told him, shaking her head. "If it wasn't for Link, I would have turned around and gone home by now." True, she'd grown rather used to the fairy's attitude after dealing with it for two days straight. But mockery was mockery, and it was still annoying, especially when it was directed at her.  
  
"Yeah, you'd run on back to the forest screaming, wouldn't ya? Of course, I know you won't do that to me now, since we're looking for your boyfriend and all....." he trailed off, still wearing that same infuriating smirk. Saria was starting to think it never left his face. She scowled at him darkly, seething.  
  
"Link is NOT my boyfriend!" she shouted at him, brushing her emerald hair back from her face in frustration. It was an inveterate habit of hers, a sign of imminent rage. Once she had the forest green locks in her grip, she pulled on them, fuming as she bit her lower lip. It took a lot to push Saria over the edge, and she'd always prided herself for being able to handle pressure far beyond the breaking points of most people. Yet, here she was, completely losing it all over a fairy's derision. It was pitiful. Utterly, completely pathetic.   
  
"Some savior you are! All you've done is crack insults and tease me mercilessly since we started this whole thing! Don't you even care about saving Hyrule?!" she screamed at him, her fury boiling over. She couldn't take this. The combination of lack of sleep, Navi's bitter laugh track, and stress were wearing her down, and she was on the very end of her frayed rope, a rope that had been unwinding with every day that passed, every hour that went by when she didn't know where Link was, or if he was even alive. Her anxiety alone would have been enough to break her, but apparently Navi wasn't satisfied in letting her go so easily. He didn't like to watch a person destroy themselves if he didn't have a hand in the destruction.  
  
[The chick has lost it.] Navi shrugged, completely indifferent to her vehemence. She was just another high-strung kid; he ran into a lot of those in this particular line of work. "Sure I care. I just don't see why I shouldn't have a little fun in the process. And *I'm* not the savior here, the forest kid is. He's the one destined to save the land, not me. Now are we going to find a place to stay or what? It's getting dark out." His voice was breezy, his attitude unfazed by her animosity.  
  
His nonchalance only served to further irritate Saria. For her, screaming was a rare occurrence; it didn't agree with her temperament. When she did let loose, however, she relished in the occasion. She shrieked herself hoarse, gesturing wildly with her hands and tugging at her hair until her head was sore. Her eyes were blurry and bloodshot for days afterward. However, she could only work herself up into a blind frenzy when she had someone to shout back at her. Because Saria was so calm and collected most of the time, conflict was something that she rarely had to deal with. When hostility arose, though, and she felt the need to yell, she had to have someone screaming back at her. It helped her enjoy her anger.   
  
Navi, however, was frustrating her beyond belief, simply because he refused to comply. He wouldn't scream back at her, no matter how loud she screeched, no matter how out of control her malice got. The fairy was a master of criticizing others, but he himself was impermeable to ridicule. Insults rolled off him like raindrops, unable to penetrate the impervious membrane he'd built around him. When Saria realized that he would not satisfy her want, she felt her rage slipping out of her grasp, leaving only tired defeat in its place. Her opportunity to scream and be screamed at had passed, and she felt empty and void. Navi would insult her, but he couldn't take the time to really yell at her. Was she that much of a nobody, that he wouldn't acknowledge her fury?  
  
Saria sighed and mustered the last of her ebbing anger to shoot Navi a weak glare. "I know it's dark out," she muttered in annoyance. Without her rage, she was simply apathetic.  
  
"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you noticed. I mean, since you seemed to be so busy with your hysterics and all," Navi's slightly comic look didn't change in the slightest as he led the way down the small flight of steps from the Death Mountain entrance and around the corner to a small house, listening to Saria muttering under her breath bitterly. He smiled in the darkness, grateful to find that this girl had an attitude after all. Watching her scream and yank at her hair was much easier for him to deal with than her carefree, polite disposition. Of course, he'd also found it highly amusing.  
  
"The people who normally live here are away currently, most likely staying somewhere near Hyrule Castle. They offer up their house to travelers all the time, so it'll be fine if we just stay here overnight, and start our journey tomorrow like I said before," Navi explained as Saria opened the door to the house and peered inside at the darkness.   
  
It felt strange to be walking into someone else's home and acting as though it were her own. This whole experience of traveling with Navi just felt so surreal that she sometimes doubted it was really happening, and that she'd wake up any minute in her plain forest home and meet Link in the Lost Woods. Navi, of course, the master of directness, burst into the house as though he'd been living there all his life, shouting out to Saria to light a candle. She did as she was told, though she didn't know why she bothered listening, and shut the door behind her to keep out the wind. [The wind and whatever else happens to be out there in the night.] she thought, shivering from cold and apprehension. She shrugged off her fears, telling herself to be stronger for Link's sake, and joined Navi in the middle of the room.   
  
It was a simple house, much like the ones back home, containing only two beds, a round wooden table with a few small chairs, and a stone stove in the corner with a single pot sitting on top. A carpet with simple, repeating patterns of faded colors lay on a hard wooden floor beneath her tired feet, stained in several places with streaks of dirt. Saria felt strangely wistful. She could faintly hear Navi speaking from very far away as she longed for the houses of Kokiri Village. The little house offered a familiar comfort, and that was welcome, but it also brought a wave of suffocating nostalgia upon her.   
  
"All right, fine. Don't listen. If you want to stand there with your mouth hanging open and look like an imbecile all night, it's okay with me. I'm going to be here, sleeping, so if you feel the need to speak, just kinda slap yourself in the face and save us both some trouble, okay?" Navi told her. He sounded annoyed, as though he'd been trying to get her attention for the past fifteen minutes rather than fifteen seconds. He floated over to the bed nearest the wall, mumbling biting gibes under his breath.  
  
Saria pulled her wandering spirit back into her body, retrieving it from the forest fantasies, and looked at Navi critically. "Since when does a fairy need an entire bed to sleep?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Alia, her own fairy. She felt a pang of guilt when she realized that she had hardly acknowledged Alia's presence since Navi showed up. "Alia isn't half as spoiled as you are," she added haughtily. The fairy tossed her wings in agreement, grateful that her master was finally realizing she was there.  
  
Navi scoffed as he turned to look at the pair. "That's because 'Alia' isn't a fairy of the world, my dear elfin friend. I happen to be very high-maintenance." he told her matter-of-factly. "And you were listening to me after all, although you only opened your mouth to criticize. You know, that's a horrible way to make friends."  
  
Saria gaped at him. "Oh, like you're the expert on friendship! Every time you open your big mouth, ridicule comes pouring out. Don't try to deny it!" Alia bounced up and down, showing her support for Saria's argument.  
  
"Who said I was denying it? I'm a jerk, not a hypocrite," Navi replied calmly, as he always did. "Are you finished now? At this rate, the sun is going to rise and set again, and you'll still be throwing a tantrum."  
  
Saria glared at him as she blew out the candle and collapsed on the other bed. "You're hopeless," she muttered to the darkness.  
  
"And proud of it," Navi responded to her statement simply before declaring conversation closed for the night. Saria rolled her eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling. She closed her eyes, but they flicked open seconds later, watching the patterns of moonlight from the window dance across the ragged floor.  
  
This was what she had longed to do for almost two days, and now she was bereft of the one thing she needed. Comfortable sleep had taken the rest of the world, but it refused to allow her to join in. Saria rolled over in agitation, frustrated because she could not find repose. Her mind that had been so fatigued and dulled only moments ago was now spinning with thoughts and unanswered questions, criticisms and dreams, vivid hopes and dark, threatening fears. She attempted to ignore the meditations that spun around her head, worrying that if they stopped to rest then she would be forced to consider them. However, the rollercoaster of terror and ridicule, questions and concerns, combined with the smallest thread of faith, refused to stay moving forever. It slowed, gradually coming to rest on a thought that had been clinging to the back of her chaotic mind, a thought that she had been afraid to acknowledge.   
  
Here it was, though, hovering in the cool night air, pressing down upon her, forcing her to reflect on it. It was an intense thought, one that threatened to asphyxiate her entire being, hanging thick and dark above her, holding all the pressure and panic that had been whirling through her body ever since that fateful morning when Link was found missing. Saria tried to hold it off, attempting to keep it far above her in the air, where she wouldn't have to deal with it. Eventually it became too much for her to handle, and she reluctantly allowed it to fall, where it took root in her brain and spread like a virulent plague, infecting every thought, intensifying every horror and smothering every hope.   
  
[You are a horrible Sage.] her mind's demon thundered. The words began twirling around her head, picking up speeds equal to that of a hurricane. [It's your fault Link's missing. You weren't paying any attention to what was going on in the Forest; too blind to see the evil taking shape. You don't even deserve to be a Sage anyway; you're only an immature child who can't comprehend the dangers of neglecting your duties. The Great Deku Tree must have been desperate, choosing you to be Sage of the Forest. Obviously you're far too juvenile and stupid to watch over a sacred temple.] Saria choked back a sob and stifled a scream. She felt herself beginning to tug at her emerald tresses once more. She began shaking her head violently, wanting the voice to leave her alone. It was far too late for that, however, as the evil had already sown the seeds of self-destruction in her mind. There was no way to remove them now. They would only continue to grow.  
  
[Link's only gone because you were too preoccupied with your childish games to see the darkness coming upon Hyrule. He hates you for what you've done to him, how you abandoned him and let him be taken away. Link hates you, Saria. He knows you aren't worthy of being a Sage. Do you know where he is right now? He's probably gone, dead from being betrayed and forgotten.] Saria felt the tears, hot and sharp, begin to flow freely down her face. She shot upwards, punching the bed with all her might, all the while resisting the urge to scream. [HE'S NOT DEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!] she shrieked soundlessly at her mind, choking on her own agony. [Yes, he is.] the demon boomed, refusing to let her head find respite from the spiraling pain and accusations. [He is, and it's all your fault. Everything is your fault, Saria. They hate you for it, all of them. Navi, the Great Deku Tree, the villagers, they despise you for what you've done to them. And Link- he thought you were better than this.]   
  
Saria yanked at her hair furiously, sobbing and having fierce spasms. She looked down at her hands, covered with her own torn emerald locks. [Your fault, your fault....] the nightmare taunted, mocking her mercilessly. She collapsed on the bed, rolling back and forth and shaking, clawing at her face and hair, and then she began to scream. She screamed aloud, kicking the bed in torment, desperately trying to free herself from the confines of her mind. The tiny walls of the house began to surround her, strangling and threatening to crush her. Saria shot out of the bed and ran for the door, tears streaming down her face, hands shaking violently as she struggled with the knob, all the while shrieking with fear and hatred.   
  
She finally succeeded, flinging open the door and running out into the frigid night. She sprinted forward until she collapsed at the tree near the entrance to Kakariko Village, ripping out the grass and sobbing. She raised her head to the sky, choking on the chill in the air. "LIIIINNNNKKK!" came the agonizing scream from her throat as she crashed against the withered tree, still shivering from cold and anxiety. "Link," one last strangled whisper escaped as she at last ceased screaming and lost consciousness, her hands that had tugged so violently at her hair falling helplessly to her sides. The demon retreated back into the darkest interiors of her mind, waiting patiently until a time when he would again resurface. Every taunt pushed the forest girl closer to the breaking point. It would only take a few more of these incidents before Saria, Sage of the Forest Temple, hit rock bottom, taking the hope for Hyrule's safety down with her.  
  
***  
  
Miles away from where Saria lay near lifeless, a figure cloaked in black smiled as she watched the episode, her silver eyes shining with cruel satisfaction. She fingered a small circular vial in her hands, relishing in the evils within, reflecting on the damages of her power. She smirked savagely as an image of Hyrule Castle became visible in her crystal viewpoint, and waved her hands about, causing the wind outside to pick up drastically. She focused her eyes on the reflection of a young blonde girl, sleeping peacefully in a majestic canopy bed, and sneered at the unsuspecting victim. "Princess Zelda," whispered the figure, lustrous orbs flashing as she held the vial skyward. Her heartless laughter echoed through the dark cavern, searing through the night. "Rest assured, Hyrule. Your inevitable demise is approaching. None will be spared."  
  
O_O Saria going insane? Where'd *that* come from?! That wasn't the way the chapter was supposed to end, but I guess it'll work. Saria's never seemed stable to me, anyways! Okay, I think I should let you guys know now, I have tons of different, interlocked ideas for this fic, and at the moment, it's screaming EPIC at me loud and clear. I'm thinking somewhere around thirty chapters......I dunno. We'll just have to wait and see where my crazy mind takes us. Until then, lots of cookies and thanks to everyone! ^___________^ 


	6. Disturbing Finalities

Sorry, this chapter took longer than expected......(spots angry fans with grenades) Don't hurt me! What should make you all happy is that this chappy happens to be insanely long......although it's only a filler so it might not be worth the wait. You decide. Thanks to everyone, as always, and especially thanks to Arcia and AJ Taylir, for understanding my torment! (shoves a smore in mouth and grins) Thanks, Arcia! ^_____________________^ Here, you have one! (hands Arcia smore while trying to dodge more fan explosives) Sorry........it's kinda burnt........  
  
Disclaimer: I got nothing, absolutely nothing. Not even my sanity. Kinda sad, ain't it?   
  
The Missing Link  
  
Chapter 6: Disturbing Finalities  
  
It was a weary, stressed, and unkempt Saria that made her way up Death Mountain that day. Differing greatly from the usual forest guardian, Saria was not vibrant and smiling. Her head pounded mercilessly, her emerald hair was tangled and her clothes disheveled, damp from spending the night on a frigid patch of dirt. She was dour and silent, speaking only when she had to. When words actually managed to escape her tight lips, they were strained and irritable. Navi had long been resisting the urge to mock her, having countless gibes about her ensemble dancing teasingly through his head. However, he bit his tongue every time a snide comment attempted to make itself heard, knowing instinctively that if he were to lash out at Saria, no matter how lightly, she'd lose everything. She was dangerously raw and vulnerable. Navi would have to give her sufficient recovery time before he indulged in his insults once more.  
  
They hadn't discussed the strange and unexpected events of last night, though Navi was well aware of what had taken place. Saria's bloodcurdling screams had torn him from his peaceful sleep, as well as the rest of the village, judging from the volume of her panic. He remembered jolting out of an erratic dream, only to find a greater disconcerting scene before his very open eyes. Saria was sobbing and screaming uncontrollably, shaking and tearing out her hair, pounding the bed in fury and hysteria. At first Navi was convinced that an intruder had stolen into the house in the cover of night, and was posing as the young forest girl, for surely the Saria he knew wouldn't shriek and rage so savagely. A closer look revealed that this was indeed his young companion, which seemed to render Navi speechless. He hovered above his empty bed, stunned into a rare silence, as he watched Saria bolt for the door and struggle with the knob, all the while screeching in frustration. Finally the door was flung wide open, leaving Navi alone listening to a few strangled sobs before his comrade fell silent.  
  
The episode had left him uneasy, and the sun rose before he found repose once more. He slept for two unsettled hours before waking again, his breathing shallow, and gathered his companions for the tedious trip up the mountainside. At first he'd toyed with the thought of delaying their journey and taking an extra day's stay in Kakariko Village, if only to give Saria adequate time to regain her composure before she took on the fatal hazards of Death Mountain. While considering this, though, it slowly dawned on Navi that they had no time to trifle with. The fate of Hyrule was in serious question, and it was imperative that they keep moving. The completion of Navi's plan was crucial.  
  
He intended to enlist the assistance of the Sages, hoping that they would offer all they had in order to save Hyrule. Only when he had gathered all seven of the Temple guardians could they begin an assault against the potent forces of evil that had settled heavily upon the land. Navi could only pray that the Sages would willingly comply. They were a motley bunch, these seven, and their current destination housed one of the most difficult. Darunia, King of the Gorons, was as hotheaded and fiery as the lava sea he watched over. Navi had engaged in many a battle of wits with this quick-tempered king, and had emerged victorious in several of them. He suspected winning Darunia's favor wouldn't prove difficult for, despite his contentious nature, the King of the Gorons also exhibited kindness towards strangers, which is where Saria came into play.  
  
[If she ever lifts her morose silence, that is.] Navi thought grimly as he eyed the forest girl, trudging along sullenly. She hadn't even raised an eyebrow when they came across the Red Tektites early on in their travels; simply walking past them as though they were common house flies. Navi had been disappointed, having hoped for at least a shriek of terror and surprise, as she had emitted when they were confronted by a ghastly Poe in Hyrule Field. But no sound was uttered, and they marched on in uncomfortable muteness. Navi glanced once more at his companion, bleakly wondering how long her misery would drag on. It troubled Alia also, for she hovered worriedly around her master, only to become frustrated when Saria ignored her. Eventually the fairy gave up and flew solemnly behind the girl, occasionally getting caught in rising dust aroused by Saria's dejected footsteps.  
  
The earlier midnight incidents played back in Navi's head once more, never losing their appalling quality. The entire situation had the fairy rather on edge. Saria didn't seem like the type to suddenly become consumed with panic. Granted, he hadn't known her very long, having only met the forest guardian a mere four days ago. As far as he knew, this just might be another display of Saria's quirky, temperamental personality. Random spaz attacks could be a daily occurrence in her life.   
  
  
  
This only served as false reassurance. Navi sensed that Saria's sudden terror stemmed from a deeper, darker power, a force far beyond the young girl's control. Saria could be easily frightened, but she'd never go insane with fear. She could be sour at times, but stony silence didn't suit her in the least, Navi concluded. Therefore, her hysteria must be rooted in something far more potent, a strength far more threatening. [What could it possibly be?] Navi mused, carefully examining all possibilities. Saria had been perfectly fine, after recovering from the initial shock of Link's disappearance. A little irritable from sleep deprivation, perhaps, but otherwise her usual happy-go-lucky self. What could have caused such a profound change of character?   
  
Suddenly, for a reason beyond his comprehension, Navi's mind snapped back to yesterday, before they'd arrived in Kakariko Village. The happenings started to replay slowly, fuzzy from being forgotten. A revelation was surfacing, but it was coming indistinctly, and Navi struggled to compose it. His eyes widened as the pieces started to fall into place, and he was forming a conclusion when a flat voice broke into his mind. The sudden interference startled him, and the thought took flight, leaving behind only blurry remnants and unfinished ideas.  
  
"Is this the place, Navi?" Saria repeated testily, annoyed that he hadn't answered her first interrogation. Alia lingered at her side, relieved that her master had finally spoken, indifferent to Saria's ignorance.  
  
It took a second for Navi to recognize that Saria had indeed spoken, and a moment more before her question registered in his brain. Her voice had stunned him, being the last thing he had expected to hear, and his amazement mounted when he fully freed himself from his mind and realized that they were indeed standing before the entrance to Goron City. It seemed he had gotten so lost in his speculations that he'd lost track of where they were. He shook his head, remembering that he still hadn't responded to Saria. "Yeah......we're here. I'll lead the way in, I guess." The words were slow in coming, trying to make their way out of his jumbled mind. He took to the front, guiding Saria and Alia into the cavern. The almost-realization was already forgotten.  
  
They emerged from impermanent darkness to come face-to-face with a breathtaking sight. Though he'd seen the city of the Gorons countless times before, Navi still managed to be astonished at the beauty and detail of the metropolis, at the carefully winding tunnels and firm rocky structures. The magnitude of the city even served to surprise Saria, who took everything in with wide, unbelieving eyes, her glowering expression temporarily disappearing. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Navi had always poked fun at her childlike amazement before, but now it somewhat eased him to see her acting more like herself. He brushed off his relief, feeling stupid for finding comfort in such a thing.  
  
"Darunia should be on the lowest level. We'll take this tunnel," Navi decided, gesturing to an opening in the rock with his wing. Saria nodded, the look of incredulity not leaving her face. Whatever it was about this place, it had awakened her. Navi started to smile, then shook his head and began leading the pair down a series of caverns and pathways, wondering where his sarcasm had disappeared to. They passed several residents of Goron City, and Saria stared in wonder. There was nothing like these creatures in Kokiri Forest. Despite their intimidating size, their large violet eyes were innocent and friendly in their plump faces, and their toothy smiles wide and welcoming.   
  
Saria found her gloomy spirits beginning to lift as she took in these magnificent creatures, and the life they had created for themselves deep inside the mountain. The world outside the boundaries of the wooded forest never ceased to amaze her. There were countless fantastic things to be found, and it saddened her that the rest of the Kokiri would never experience them. She felt a pang of heartache when she remembered that it was supposed to be Link who was discovering these phenomena, rather then herself. For an instant her face clouded over as she entertained the occurrence of the night before, thoughts of Link having grimly reminded her.   
  
She hadn't been allowing herself to recollect the events, to call back the feelings of severe terror. Instead she had attempted to stifle them, trap them in the back of her mind where they couldn't threaten her. She hadn't spoken for fear of the horror escaping her control, only confined herself, becoming cold and silent. Now she felt herself beginning to panic as the memories pressed down on her, and she shook her head violently to drive them away. [I have a job to do here] she told herself firmly as they reached the entrance to Darunia's den. [I'm not letting anything distract me.]  
  
In front of them was a sealed door, bedecked with various carvings. Saria looked up at Navi curiously. "How do we get in?" she asked, noticing that there were no knobs or handles of any kind. She fingered the designs, admiring their complexity, her cerulean eyes wide and interested, carrying none of the cold emptiness present earlier that day.  
  
Navi's face was just as perplexed, though he wasn't staring at the entrance. [She seems to be reverting to her usual temperament. Why?] Navi studied the young girl. Perhaps the child's wonder and fascination with Goron City had worn away the after-effects of her nightly delirium. He struggled to grasp understanding, suddenly recalling thoughts lost earlier. He was searching for these confused reflections when he felt a pair of amethyst eyes glance up at him, wondering why he hadn't answered her inquiry. Saria fidgeted slightly as she felt the fairy's gaze sweep over her, questioning the scrutiny with which he examined her. "Navi?" she asked softly. She glanced over her shoulder at Alia, searching for answers. Her fairy simply fluttered her wings, in a gesture of oblivion.   
  
Noticing Saria's interrogative expression, Navi tore himself from his mind once more. "Do you have an ocarina?" was all that came from his mouth. He offered nothing in the way of explanation.   
  
Saria's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah....." she managed to say as she dug the small wooden instrument out of her tunic pocket, giving Navi another interested look. "What for?" She always carried it with her, and had never expected to use it for anything more than entertainment. The fact that it might be useful otherwise had never occurred to her.   
  
"Play it," Navi told her simply, giving no other instruction. Saria looked up at him, with an expression of oncoming annoyance. "Play what?" she asked in exasperation, rolling her eyes.   
  
"The ocarina, stupid," Navi grinned, pleased to find that his attitude had not deserted him. The girl's annoyance put him at ease, reassuring him that Saria had indeed returned. Perhaps his unfinished conceptions weren't important, after all.  
  
He sensed rising anger from the Sage, noting her narrowed eyes and hands that reached upward to emerald locks. He saw an indescribable look cross her face, and for a split second he worried that he'd spoken too soon, that she hadn't yet been ready for his mocking. After a moment of fuming, she finally spoke, her hands falling back down to her sides. "What do you want me to play on the ocarina?" she snapped, choosing not to exchange insults with the fairy.  
  
Navi smiled, feeling sufficiently relieved. Truly, this was the Saria he knew. "A song," he told her jeeringly, knowing full well she was clueless as to what he was talking about. Saria glared daggers at him, and opened her mouth to tell the fairy just where he could shove it. As much as he enjoyed torturing the forest girl, Navi decided to cut her a break for once, only because she'd just recovered. "Play 'Zelda's Lullaby'," he explained, rather surprised at himself for letting her go so easily. [Tomorrow she won't be so lucky] he thought smugly.  
  
Saria's furious expression quickly turned to one of astonishment. Apparently she couldn't believe Navi's leniency, either. [What's with him today, anyway?] she wondered as she lifted the ocarina to her lips, shooting yet another perplexed look at the fairy. All she got in return was a flap of the wings, indicating "Go ahead, play". She complied without a second thought, deciding to deal with Navi's odd behavior later. The gentle, harmonious notes of "Zelda's Lullaby" resounded clearly throughout Goron City, heads turning at the sonorous sound. It was a song Saria had learned long ago as a inexperienced child, when she first began learning what her duty as a Sage would entail.   
  
The memories were lucid; even now she could imagine Impa standing beside her, guiding her through the melody, urging her to concentrate when she stumbled over the notes. As the last few mellifluous sounds wound their way around her, the door that stood before the heroes began to open slowly, revealing a shadowy entrance. Saria closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she brought the ocarina down. The ghost of Impa slowly faded away, and when the forest guardian viewed the world again, her amethyst eyes were wet.  
  
Wordlessly, she returned the ocarina to its place and stepped forward, entering Darunia's chamber without Navi and Alia. Navi watched her retreating figure, her fairy scurrying after her, and felt a swelling sadness deep within. It seemed some were not meant to find peace. No, they were forced to live with the pain, survive amidst the agony. Saria.......she didn't deserve such a cruel fate. Navi shook his head heavily, trying to drive away the sympathy. He wasn't a fairy of pity. Compassion weakened him. He felt strange to himself as he realized the unfamiliar feelings of empathy. [This isn't me] he thought faintly as he floated into the King's den. [Who am I?]  
  
Darunia looked up from where he stood in the back of the room, staring at the three with a look of distress. When he noticed Navi he managed a weak smirk and stepped forward. "Ah, Navi! It's been a long time. I was beginning to think you'd finally realized who your superiors are and decided to steer clear of them," he remarked, eyeing the fairy and waiting for a comeback.  
  
Navi put aside his identity crisis long enough to respond. "Not exactly. I just thought I'd give you a chance to perfect your tactics, seeing as how I've won the last several engagements." Saria's gaze shifted between the two, studying them with amusement. Her glance came to rest on Darunia, surely the most powerful Goron of them all. She'd heard of the Sage of Fire many times before, of course, but she'd never actually met him. At the moment she wasn't sure what to think. She'd always been told that Darunia was rather quick-tempered, but he didn't appear to be. He simply looked troubled, although he seemed to be taking pleasure in his verbal combat with Navi. Speaking of Navi......Saria looked over at the fairy. [What's he waiting for? When is he going to inform Darunia of the situation?] she wondered. [Could he be waiting for me to speak?] Almost as if he'd read her thoughts, Navi glanced at the girl. "Don't say anything," his rapidly undulating wings seemed to say. Saria nodded silently, puzzled at the fairy's methods, but knowing better than to contradict him.  
  
Darunia laughed heartily at Navi's comment. "In your mind, perhaps. It takes more than words to win a battle of wits, my friend. You mustn't let your mouth do the talking." The King also shot an interested look at Saria, quickly sweeping over her with an intent gaze. [Could this be.....] he thought curiously, studying the elfin apparel and the fairy that hovered lightly above the girl's shoulder. [I never thought I'd see the day.] He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Navi ignored the gesture, as well as Darunia's examination of Saria. "I didn't come here for inexpert advice. We're looking to ask a favor-" he began, but was cut off almost before the words fully emerged.   
  
"First you shall introduce me to your companion, Navi. Where are your manners? You should know how to act properly when in the company of your victors. After I have been rightly acquainted, then I shall decide whether or not to grace you with my noble assistance," Darunia ordered, pointing a finger at Saria. Navi rolled his eyes. [And I thought no one could surpass me in arrogance!] he thought sourly as he approached Saria.   
  
"This is Saria, Sage of the Forest Temple. She's accompanying me on an extremely important journey, a quest that calls for your unfailing aid. Saria, this is Darunia, Sage of the Fire Temple. Act like you appreciate him." Navi sighed and looked at Darunia. "Satisfied?"   
  
"Very. Although I could do without your ridicule, Navi," the Sage said sternly. He then turned his gaze to Saria, offering a inviting smile. "Sage of the Forest Temple, is it? Why yes, I suspected as much, judging by your appearance. I've heard many respectable things about you, many honorable things indeed."  
  
Saria, not sure of how to take the compliment, simply curtsied slightly. "Thank you. I've heard much about you, as well." Her cheeks colored mildly, conveying embarrassment at her own behavior. Saria usually handled first meetings well, not being afraid to speak to strangers. As far as she was concerned, being apprehensive of new experiences just wasted time. Darunia was different, though she wasn't sure how, exactly. [He's a Sage, same as I am. What's there to be nervous about?]   
  
The Fire Sage simply laughed at the girl's anxiety, finding her diffidence humorous. Navi only rolled his eyes at the vapid formality of both Sages. "There's no need to be afraid, child. After all, we both command a great deal of power, correct? We are, in fact, equals. Kinsman, of a sort, wouldn't you say?" Darunia reasoned, voicing Saria's earlier thoughts. His response was a grateful nod from Saria and a scoff of disdain from Navi.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Darunia. Always falling back on your status to conceal your lack of mentality; the routine is all too familiar," the fairy spoke with a hint of acidity. Darunia had a habit of talking himself up, and Navi could never resist an opportunity to scorn the haughty King.   
  
Darunia simply looked at the fairy, unmoved by his bitter tone. "You remain unchanged as well, old friend. Headstrong and critical, just as always. I suppose some things always stay the same," he glanced back at Saria. "You mentioned.....a favor, did you not? What sort of request do you have in mind?"   
  
"Well, it might be rather difficult for you to comply with, Darunia, seeing as how you'd actually have to offer your services to others. Care to fit us into your ridiculously busy, egotistical schedule?" Navi's voice was leaded with sarcasm. Saria shot him a warning look of sorts, and he simply rolled his eyes at her. As far as he was concerned, the Sage was no threat. Let her make faces at him all she pleased; it was simply a waste of time.  
  
"Navi!" Darunia thundered. The den shook with his rage, shaking loose pieces of rock and shale that rained around them, kicking up great amounts of dust and sediment. Saria's short-lived mental image of the Fire Sage being moderate and slow to anger was tossed into the wind, and a true character description took its place. [So this is the famous fiery attitude of Darunia] Saria reflected as she shielded her face from debris. [I suppose Navi was waiting for this.] She glanced over at the fairy, and his uppity stance told her that he was indeed pleased at the King's outburst. Saria wasn't the only one he delighted in tormenting.   
  
"If you don't wipe that smirk off your face and drop the attitude, then I shall be forced to do so for you! I can assure you, Navi, you will not enjoy my methods. Now, share with me this request of yours before you meet with an untimely end." Darunia's voice was firm and threatening, though he lowered the volume of his menace considerably. "I would advise you to remember your place, impudent fairy, and keep in mind the necessary protocol when speaking to your betters. Else, if I must remind you again, the consequences will be extremely unpleasant." He waited for Navi's acknowledgment. "Do you understand, Navi?" he bellowed ominously.   
  
Navi sighed, emitting a slight flick of the wing. He hated admitting to Darunia's power and displaying his inferiority in the process. Mockery danced tauntingly on his tongue, urging him to trump the Sage and regain his pride. Resistance was grueling, oh, those insults would be gratifying. Nonetheless, he kept his head, and refused indignantly to let his combative spirit do the talking, because he knew the results of doing so. Shortly after a brief taste of victory, his argumentative impulses would slink away, leaving Navi to suffer in their wake. He'd done it before; let his mouth run away without his mind. The aftermath was nothing short of painful. He took considerable time to think before opening his mouth to speak, a rare occurrence for such an outspoken fairy.   
  
"This favor is nothing trivial, Darunia, as most of my past appeals. Hyrule is in grave danger; I'm sure you've guessed as much by now. There is a certain child by the name of Link. He is the sole hero of the land, and I was sent to accompany him on a quest to rid Hyrule of evil....." Navi went on, telling Darunia a shortened version of the past struggles endured by himself and the Sage of the Forest. Saria flinched every time Link's name came up, and nearly gagged when his disappearance was mentioned. She knew Navi was taking care to leave out the details of the missing hero, if only to spare her grief, and she was grateful. He said nothing about her panic attack, and she didn't bother to fill in the gaps.  
  
When Navi had finished, there wasn't a hint of the former rage on Darunia's face. He simply appeared concerned, and seemed to be thinking hard. After several long moments, he finally found his voice. "You say this child, this Link, is the only one who can save us?" he asked. Navi waved his wings in clarification. "Link......Link.......now where have I heard that name before?" he mused. Navi noticed Saria paling beside him, and decided to wrap up his business before the young girl was overwhelmed.   
  
"That's really not important at the moment. Now, do you understand your part in this, Darunia? Do all you can to ensure the safety of the Fire Temple, and your people. We'll contact you again in due time, when we've gathered all the Sages. With the help of all seven we should be able to save Hyrule," Navi paused, as if unsure whether to continue. His next request would not please the Sage in the least. "Oh yes, one last thing. It's a matter of little importance, I'm sure. We......we need the Spiritual Stone of Fire." He stared unflinching at the King, waiting for his response.  
  
Darunia's eyes narrowed, and he looked at the fairy disapprovingly. "As usual, waiting until the last possible second to acquire what you truly want. Indeed, some things never change. Well, Navi, under any other circumstances, you know I'd refuse without negotiation. However, due to the extreme crisis that has befallen Hyrule, I shall accede without complaint. That is, if you'll grant a minor favor for me, in return." He eyed Navi expectantly, wondering if he would be refused.   
  
Navi's elation at having secured the Spiritual Stone faded, replaced with full-fledged annoyance. [What?! Since when do I have to do anything? God, you'd think the guy would want to save his own hide, but no, he has to get something out of it, same as always. Why must I pay people to spare themselves?] "What is it, Darunia? And if you think I'm marching into Dodongo's Cavern and kicking out all those freaks just for you, you're sorely mistaken. That was intended to be Link's task. I'm no savior; I'm simply a sidekick, and sidekicks don't do the hero work." Navi made his argument loud and clear, wanting no misinterpretation on the King's side.   
  
"Ah, so you are aware of the troubles in Dodongo's Cavern. How kind of you to flatly refuse your services," Darunia's voice was sour, but his expression not one of irritation. Saria supposed he was simply proving he was capable of sarcasm, too. "I'm doing a fine job of handling the Dodongos at the present time, though it would be helpful to have someone wipe them out completely." He glanced at Saria, and she prayed he wasn't considering the thoughts in her mind. "And you? Are you a sidekick as well, or could you possibly prove to be a hero?"   
  
Navi snickered, and in time his innocent snigger became loud, extreme laughter. "H-her?! Taking on the Dodongos?! It's so incredibly unthinkable, it's funny! Have you taken one look at the kid?! She's nothing!" His words were barely conceivable, considering they were fighting to escape between his mocking cackles. "And all this time I thought you couldn't make a joke, Darunia! What a guy!"  
  
Saria glared at him, seething. She could deal with him insulting her alone, maybe, but public humiliation?! That was something she refused to let slip, particularly when it was in front of a King, a Sage, no less! She noticed Darunia watching her, a look of amusement playing on his lips. He was clearly interested to see how she handled herself. [Well, if they're so eager to see me lose it, then I'll gladly show them!] she fumed, instinct bringing her hands to her head. The insults flew out of her mouth before she realized what they meant. "Oh, like you'd do a better job?! You think I'm worthless?! All you've got is a big mouth and a bad attitude towards just about everything! How's that going to help anything? How would you get rid of those Dodongos, Navi?! Throw out random insults until they get tired and give up? Talk about a failure! If anyone's nothing around here, it's you!" The words were coming faster than she could keep up with them. It was strange to find the tables turning: now Navi was the one who thought before speaking, while she raged on in blind fury, with intelligent thinking calling in sick.  
  
Navi's jaw dropped. He faintly observed Darunia's triumphant smile out of the corner of his eye, but he chose to ignore it. [I-I can't believe.....she.......] For a second he was incapable of coherent thought or speech. When the initial shock at Saria's outburst finally wore off, he grinned widely. [Well, well, well. I must be more of an influence on the kid than I thought.] "And all this time I thought you didn't have it in ya," he told her, smiling broadly.  
  
Saria's ferocity was slowly turning to confusion, and the common disappointment that Navi was unaffected by her words. She thought he'd at least retaliate, after she threw out so much ridicule. Didn't he have anything to scream about? Anything to protest? She comforted her wounded spirit remembering the stunned look in Navi's eyes immediately after she'd finished. Apparently he never thought she'd scream in front of Darunia. [I guess I'm not as shy and quiet as he thought] she decided victoriously, standing a little taller. Her confusion was instantly replaced by pride, and she smiled back at him without speaking. At the moment, words weren't needed.  
  
"Well done, my girl! An excellent performance, indeed!" Darunia roared, clapping her on the back appreciatively. Saria managed to stand her ground, and flashed yet another conquering grin. She crossed her arms haughtily over her chest, feeling intensely invigorated. She'd never been very aggressive, but this feeling of rivalry, this newly born contentious spirit, was incredibly rejuvenating. [Perhaps the quiet ones miss out....] she speculated on her former character.   
  
Navi found the arrogant look in the girl's eyes comical. [Now the pure of heart are going to be full of themselves? What's this world coming to?] "It's a start, possibly. Her presentation could have used a touch more scorn, and maybe a tone of sarcasm, rather than just screaming. Her insults were rather lukewarm, but, considering it's her first time, I'll let it slide." After reflecting on it, he could see that her outburst hadn't been particularly spiteful. It had just caught him off guard.   
  
Darunia shook his head at the fairy's denial. "So now you're cross-examining her style of mockery, is that it? Consider yourself an expert in the art of ridicule? The best should be competent of admitting defeat, Navi."  
  
Navi rolled his eyes. "Defeat? Hardly!" he scoffed. Then he sighed. He did have to give the Kokiri girl some credit. He'd never expected her to be harsh, and he certainly hadn't anticipated her accusing screams in front of Darunia. She had what it took, however tepid her first argument had been. "I did say it was a start," he admitted. "Not a particularly forceful start, but a start nonetheless." He couldn't go increasing Saria's ego. It seemed to have swelled enough on its own.   
  
Saria smiled, recognizing Navi's regret to express his approval. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Navi," she told him, careful to add a note of sarcasm to her statement.  
  
"Sure thing, forest chick," Navi shot back, hoping to get her rage worked up again. Saria refused to be angered a second time, however, and simply stood firm, tossing her hair back disdainfully. Navi rolled his eyes once more. [Don't flatter yourself, elf girl. It's really nothing to celebrate.] "Anyway, we don't have time to waste on Saria's combative abilities. Are you going to give me the Spiritual Stone?"   
  
Darunia smiled once more at Saria before turning his gaze to Navi. "I believe you're the one wasting time, my friend. I shall request nothing more of you in return for the Stone; that little show you put on was satisfaction enough." He walked to a small wooden chest adorned with tiny, shimmering pebbles and stuck a key in the intricate hole. The chest opened, revealing a gorgeous stone resembling the fires of Death Mountain, nestled on violet silk. Deep ruby flames were supported by shining gold, and the stone sparkled with a technicolor flourish as Darunia lifted it from the chest. Saria gazed in awe at the creation, her hand instinctively reaching to her pocket, where she kept the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. It was an attractive work as well, showing skilled craftsmanship in the gilded wave that held a sparkling emerald in place. It was sometimes difficult to believe that she had been entrusted with such a royal treasure.   
  
Navi watched jubilantly as Darunia handed the precious stone to Saria, and she stored it safely in the pocket of her tunic. "I trust you'll take excellent care of it," Darunia remarked as he closed the chest.   
  
"I believe that will be all. Thanks for your cooperation, Darunia. As you know, it is greatly appreciated. We shall speak with you again when the time is right. At the moment, we must depart. Our quest awaits." Navi spoke with professional diplomacy, hoping to leave an impression of greatness on the Sage. He motioned to Saria to follow him out of the den.  
  
"Not another step," Darunia ordered suddenly. "What did you say that hero's name was?"  
  
"Uh, it's Link," Navi mumbled quickly, shooting a glance at Saria. He saw her eyes twitch, but that was all.   
  
"I knew it!" Darunia snapped his massive fingers in realization. "I knew I'd heard that name before!"  
  
"Yeah, I said it only about a million times, Darunia," Navi told him, becoming rather irritable. They'd already stayed far longer than was necessary here; it was past time to move on.  
  
  
  
"Silence, Navi. I'd advise you to recall my earlier warning," Darunia spoke rigidly. He turned to Saria, sensing that she'd take him more seriously. "The day before yesterday, my messenger Goron brought me some rather disturbing news from Kakariko Village. There was a house that was violently broken into, and the occupants were found dead that morning. Only one was still living, and she was in poor condition. The villagers who found her said that she was in shock, shaking violently and mumbling incoherently. The only word they could make out was power. She repeated it several times, her eyes glancing about the room wildly, as though she was expecting to see someone. They attempted to learn more, but the victim's body eventually shut down due to trauma and critical wounds. Her last word before she passed.......was Link."   
  
Saria swayed slightly, her head spinning as she tried to process the information. The very mention of Link's name made her ill. She reached out a hand, grabbing at the air as she searched desperately for something to steady herself. Realizing there was nothing to provide support, she simply put a hand to her head, willing away the dizziness and the rising pain in her chest. Alia flitted about nervously, seeking to comfort her master, but finding her attempts to be in vain. Darunia seemed to be waiting for Saria to speak, so she opened her mouth. Nothing came out.  
  
Navi, sensing her nausea, attempted to draw Darunia's attention to himself. "What house was this in the village?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly due to disbelief.  
  
Darunia looked at him solemnly. "I believe it was the house closest to the entrance of the village, next to the stone wall with the first staircase to the Death Mountain trail. I hear the owners were quite kind, often offering up most of what they had to wandering strangers."   
  
Navi paled noticeably, as did Saria beside him. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, barely audible. "That's the house we stayed in last night." He felt slightly sick as he remembered thinking the residents had been on vacation. [Yeah, the vacation you never return from] he thought shakily. He noticed Saria beginning to crumble mildly as a strangled sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan escaped her lips.   
  
"There's one last thing," Darunia commented heavily. "They were able to discern a third word; the victim spoke it a few minutes before she succumbed to her injuries." He paused, reflecting grimly on the facts. "Moments before she spoke Link's name."  
  
"What was it?" Navi inquired, his voice barely above a whisper. At the moment, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.   
  
"Death," Darunia revealed quietly.  
  
The second the word registered fully in Saria's dulled brain, her knees gave way. She fell against the wall, slid, and collapsed on the floor, emitting a stifled cry. A glacial shiver passed through her, and her sapphire eyes glazed over. "Velak," she muttered flatly as her head dropped forward, lolling about limply. Navi and Darunia watched with anxious, confused expressions as the girl's eyes rolled back into her head. Disturbing images flicked across Saria's memory, blurry from being suppressed. "Ecrofirt," she murmured, flinching. Her head shot up suddenly, smashing against the stone wall. The girl's mind went blank and her world turned dark, thoughts fading away into a silent world of things unknown.  
  
"Velak."  
  
The chapter's finally done! Yay! (dances around and throws confetti) That was a hard one. So, are you all terribly confused? Or have you figured out anything new? I know you guys wanted a clue about Link........maybe next chappy, if I can figure out how to do it without giving away the entire plot.......I've been known to do that. (sighs) Anyways, hope you liked it, even if it took a bizillion years to read. I'm not making any promises on the next one, but hopefully this will keep you somewhat occupied........just remember to review! See ya! (runs away before getting caught in another crossfire) 


	7. Shining Darkness

I know usually you all enjoy my brilliant commentary, but currently I'm at a rare loss for words. So we can get right to the chapter now. This chappie happens to be morbid and very dark, so be warned.......(maniacal laughter accompanied by lightning, thunder, and creepy music.....all the proper elements of horror and psychosis!) Oh yeah, before I forget, the inspiration and ideas for this chapter(everything with Princess Zelda) go mainly to Lord Randomness. Thanks a lots!   
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. I'm just another wistful idiot who wishes they did. I'm also a very delusional idiot who thinks they will someday.  
  
The Missing Link  
  
Chapter 7: Shining Darkness  
  
Darkness pressed in, suffocating every inch of her being. The shadows were mocking, wavering slightly as they confined her. Screams tore at her ears, carnage spilled at her feet. Whose blood was it that tainted her hands? She glanced down, gasping in terror at the sight of her own corpse, face pale, mouth contorted in a final death throe. Link knelt beside her lifeless shell, ice blue eyes wide and haunted. The expression on his face was one of utter shock and unfeigned horror. She reached out a translucent hand, stained red, longing to comfort him. Her touch uselessly passed through his body, sending a petrifying shudder to her very core. She opened her mouth to call to him, but only silent screams spilled out.   
  
Before her very frightened gaze, the scene began spinning rapidly, throwing her into an abyss of nightmares. There was a massive blast of blinding light as three golden triangles separated, dividing the Triforce and dramatically decreasing its power. Cruel, ruthless laughter echoed relentlessly, and shadows burst from the empty center of the triangular formation. A pair of hostile, piercing eyes emerged from the phantoms, glaring fire and flashing silver. The cackling intensified as she caught sight of Link once more, a fearful shriek catching in her throat as his body was suddenly engulfed in black flames. She froze, crying glacial tears as she watched his life slip away slowly, his suffering prolonged by the fatal inferno. She tugged aggressively at her emerald tresses, wishing desperately to throw herself into the holocaust, emitting screams too loud to be heard.   
  
Then she was falling, plunging through the illusions, cries snatched from her throat and dissolved by the demons. She smashed into the ground, moaning mutely as sharp pains shot up her spine. Tears frozen on her cheeks, she lay staring upward at the whirling evils. Visions of annihilation were forming before her: Kokiri Village burning to the ground in a blazing conflagration, Hyrule Castle shaking violently and collapsing to the earth in shattered ruins, her own face, crying out in agony as blood spilled down, Link, screaming, screaming at her to stop. The pictures dissolved and letters were coming together, arranging themselves into a single word, a phrase her confusion managed to recognize. The letters were immense, bold and glaring, conveying every hatred and fear she'd ever known. There they stood, hanging threateningly over her.   
  
VELAK  
  
And under that, so small and faded she could barely make it out, four letters shone dimly, struggling to be seen through the blackness. She closed her eyes, for this was the word she would take with her, the word she wanted imprinted on her memory. She fought hard to keep it clear, to escape from the incubus with this thought still in mind. Shutting out all the other horrors, all the demise and bloodshed, she clung to this word, using it to shadow every terror. She clenched her fists, fingernails digging into her frigid skin, and prayed for resurrection.  
  
***  
  
The young girl's eyes flew open, glancing around the room to assure herself of her surroundings. Sighing in relief as she recognized the canopy bed and lavish ornaments she knew so well, she struggled to sit up, blinking furiously to drive away disturbing images of haunting silver orbs. A hand flew to her pounding head, massaging her temples as she faintly got to her feet, swaying slightly before regaining her balance. Pushing sweaty blond strands out of her face, the girl made her way to the bathroom, walking slowly so as not to increase the pain in her head. She shut the door and turned the knob on the shower, oblivious to the slight movements of the deep violet curtains on that windless day.  
  
After emerging from the bathroom and donning her royal attire, smoothing out the wrinkles in her gown, she noticed a tray set on the nightstand, displaying an appetizing breakfast. [Hm. I suppose Impa had my breakfast delivered early today] the girl thought, lifting the glass of milk and taking several gulps, eager to soothe her parched throat. She was reaching for a slice of toast when a striking pain shot through her chest, and she let out a cry of anguish. Clutching at her stomach, she dropped to her knees, bending her head and gagging slightly. The penetrating hurt grew with every ragged breath, and she collapsed on the floor, writhing slightly as though snake venom was contaminating her blood.   
  
A few moments passed before she rose, face noticeably several shades paler. Her expression was empty, void of emotion, sapphire eyes cold and apathetic. She headed for the door, breakfast forgotten, and was reaching for the knob when the door suddenly flew open, nearly smashing her into the wall. A palace assistant stood before her, looking rather fidgety. He practically threw himself on the ground at her feet, begging to be pardoned. "My humble apologies, Princess Zelda. I did not know you were there!" When she offered no compassionate words of forgiveness, he glanced up nervously. "Are you feeling well this morning, Your Highness?"   
  
"Enough. Why have you come here, besides wasting my time?" the princess spat, looking down at him as though he were something she'd wipe off her royal shoe. The palace aide looked shocked at her cruelty, and the apparent disappearance of her benevolent disposition. He wrung his hands nervously, not wanting to incur her sudden wrath.   
  
"W-well, ma'am, there's been an urgent request for a strategic meeting, and your presence is required-er, suggested, I mean if you don't have the time for such things...I know you're very busy at the moment....what with royal decrees and all....." he blathered, saying anything that came to mind. It was true that Zelda's attendance to the engagement was mandatory, but he didn't feel this was something she'd like to hear. He tried to make it sound as though she had a say in the matter.   
  
"Fine. I shall be there in the courtyard for this meeting of yours, if only to put a halt to your useless chatter. Now, if you would quickly remove yourself from my presence, I'd be most grateful. A face such as yours is not to be seen on an empty stomach." Zelda snapped irritably, eyes conveying a touch of malice, truly a foreign sentiment in the soul of one so pure. She stalked past him, annoyed that he had dared to give her an order. What was it worth being a princess if you still had good-for-nothing minions telling you what to do? She looked back once, seeing the lackey's wide eyes and concerned, rather frightened expression, and a fierce sneer crossed her ashen face. At least she still had the power to strike fear into the hearts of those weaker than herself. That was a most pleasing compensation for defiance.  
  
The naive subject stood in the doorway, gaping at the retreating princess. Such animosity he had never known from such a genuinely altruistic person. The day Princess Zelda dealt out bitter insults without the least shred of compunction surely only came when Zoras swam in lava, when Lon Lon Ranch cows gave chocolate milk, when Gerudos became decent, law-abiding citizens who opposed gambling......it was just something that didn't happen. Truly this was against all laws of the universe.   
  
As the bewildered guard stood puzzling out the enigma, a sharp, distinct sound came suddenly from behind him. He whirled around, eyes wide with apprehension. "W-wh-who's t-there?" he called out shakily, trying to mask his alarm and failing miserably. [I was never meant for this job. I knew I should have been a shopkeeper in the market!] He cursed internally as he crept around the open door and into the princess' bedchamber. The room was deathly quiet, and appeared to be vacant. Large suspicious eyes swept over the perimeter of the room, examining every angle for the slightest noise or activity, but the room remained silent. The assistant shook his head and mumbled something to himself as he left the room, looking around once more and seeing nothing. The door shut with an exasperated slam, and the subject's footfalls and acrid muttering grew faint as he departed.  
  
Confident that the room was once again empty, a low, acidic laughter severed the serenity. Pity Kalev had commanded him not to make a scene and leave the instant his task was complete. It would have been a pleasure to rip that idiotic servant in half, watch his blood spill across the milky carpet, that white expanse which was simply screaming at him to be stained. Frankly he believed he would be doing the palace personnel a favor, ridding them of such an incompetent imbecile. He licked his lips at the thought, picturing a puddle of gore defiling the extravagance of Princess Zelda's chamber. What a glorious sight that would be.   
  
But alas, he had other matters to attend to, and a master that would not be pleased if he chose to defy her. After all, he was not the only one capable of foul play. Dismissing the relishing thoughts of homicide, he slipped out of the window, the royal purple drapes wavering slightly in his wake, no longer having to conceal a villain. Once free of the nauseous affluence, he sighed in complacency, spitting tartly on the picturesque palace lawn. He briskly stole away, knowing that he was vulnerable without the camouflage of darkness. At least he had managed to properly carry out Kalev's bidding this time around. Perhaps an adequate amount of triumphs would be enough to shadow his nearly fatal error.  
  
Ganondorf gulped as he approached the entrance to the sorceress' lair, wearing the guise of a self-assured subordinate. He tossed his midnight cape over his shoulder and began tapping out a rhythm on the granite, dragging out each knock to assure ample time to collect himself. The rock wall slid open, inviting him into a darkened cavern. He inhaled deeply, taking on a confident stance, and stepped forward. Poise was of utmost importance when associating with the goddess, for she had a keen eye for deceit. He'd emerged successful in deceiving her once, but how much longer could he shroud his faux pas? Petty conquests wouldn't divert Kalev forever.   
  
Sighing, he advanced, careful not to let his posture betray him. The minute he set foot into that circle of torches, blazing with the ever-burning fires of hell, his life became fair game. Whether or not he survived depended on how many lies he could transform into truths. It depended on his ability to smoothly deliver those false truths and make them sound authentic. It depended on his staring death in the face, and not looking away.  
  
***  
  
Everyone looked up from the map of Hyrule that was spread wide across the table, putting talk of security to rest for the moment as Princess Zelda entered the courtyard, head held high, azure eyes flashing with unfamiliar enmity. "Oh, Your Highness! How fortunate! We were just discussing the defense tactics, and where we felt it best to place our forces. Your input would be greatly appreciated, I'm sure." Zelda spoke not a word, simply walking past the guard and taking a seat at the end of the rectangular table. She crossed her arms over her chest firmly and sat stonily, offering no opinions whatsoever.  
  
The guard seemed rather frazzled by her attitude, but brushed it off, thinking that she was burning out due to stress. He returned to the map, as did the other soldiers after tearing their disbelieving eyes away from the perplexing princess. "As of now, we've decided that the Temples should be most heavily secured, seeing as how they serve as sanctuaries to the Sages. Our troops will be positioned on each side, allowing them to prevent an attack from every possible angle. If we surround all the Temples using such a formation, it greatly decreases the chances of-"  
  
"No." Zelda interrupted coldly, ice blue stare boring into the guard with such intensity he surely thought he would explode. He looked up at her, flustered, squirming uncomfortably under her scrutiny. "N-no, Princess? B-but we thought it best to-"  
  
"Silence. What is the point of this affair? Why have you dragged me here to listen to your insignificant maneuvers?" She leaned back in the chair, still eyeing them with hostility. [Honestly. The things I have to deal with.] For a moment none of them responded. Zelda sat completely still, twisting her gleaming hair around one polished fingernail carelessly. When they remained silent she rolled her eyes in a gesture of boredom and heaved a sigh. "Well?" she snapped irritably.   
  
"W-well, Princess Z-Zelda, we.......well, we've heard talk about town. Talk of evil befalling Hyrule, and we decided to strategize now so as to obviate any possible attacks...." another palace guard chose to step forward and speak up while the others cowered behind him, instinctively knowing that when the people in power turned harsh and ruthless, their negligible lives hung in the balance.   
  
"Hmmm. I wonder....." Zelda mused, tilting her chair back and staring upward. The sarcasm in her tone weighed down heavily over the entire courtyard. "I do believe I'm the one in charge of this pathetic land, correct?" The guards simply nodded robotically, unsure of what to say. "Therefore, I have the final say in all palace affairs, do I not?" Sensing this question was rhetorical, the soldiers simply remained unspeaking, providing no answers. Zelda wasn't waiting for one. "Which, and I'll phrase this in the simplest of terms, if only to make things easier on your empty heads, means that each and every one of you is to do exactly as I command. And I demand that you remove all your forces from the Temples this very minute. I recommend this be done without hesitation, for you have already worn my patience very thin with your trivial meeting." She rose, leaving the guards aghast, staring open-mouthed at the princess and exchanging looks of incredulity.  
  
"B-but Princess Zelda, we must protect the Temples! They are the very first places evil would strike and if we are to prevent this reign of terror then we must take into consideration that-"   
  
Zelda whirled around, seething. Her cerulean eyes flashed viciously, and the guard took a step back, gulping and looking about nervously. "I believe I'm the one who gives the orders around here, and my commands are final! There will be no further deliberation. I order that the armies be taken away from every one of the five Temples, and reassembled here around the palace. The Temple of Time is also to be stripped of any troops. There are to be no military forces stationed anywhere in Hyrule except here at this castle." She noticed the guard opening his mouth to oppose her, and she quickly resumed her speech before he had the chance to speak. "I'd advise you to be aware that your lives are in my hands, and if you give me any reason to end them, I shall do so without a moment's indecision. I expect my demands to be fully carried out, and if this task is not completed by evening, rest assured, your lives shall set with the sun."   
  
After one last vindictive scowl, a deathly glare that assured the soldiers that she meant every sinister, menacing word of her threat, Princess Zelda turned and walked away briskly, leaving a vicious wave of fury in her wake. The venom left in the courtyard was so thick that the guards could taste it, and with the acidic sensation in their mouths and infinite questions on their lips, they stood unmoving, lives flashing before their startled eyes. The slide shows were short enough as it was, and they simultaneously feared there was nothing left to be added. Except the ending credits.  
  
***  
  
The world was spinning violently, blurring everything together into a massive tempest. But the darkness was fading, she could see it. The blackness was deteriorating, giving way to a dim circle of light. Perhaps she would escape the monsters, after all. She felt herself falling again, plummeting into the depths of the nightmare, and she shut her amethyst eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. It was near.....it was coming. She was getting closer and would hit rock bottom any second......mouth opening to scream.....fingernails digging, digging violently into her palms......and then she reached the bottom. It was......soft.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, taking in her surroundings as she heaved shallow, panicky breaths. She couldn't begin to fathom where she was; all she knew exactly was where she wasn't. And she wasn't in the nightmare. But, she realized wearily as she raised her hands, staring at the torn, bloody skin of her palms, the nightmare was still in her. She briefly wondered how many more demons she would have to fight before this was over. And how many of those battles she would live through......before she lost.   
  
Another chappie, done! And a pretty macabre one at that, but hey, I warned ya! I seem to delight in torturing poor Saria....sorry guys, but trust me, it happens to be an essential part of the plot. Really! Anyways, be a nice person and click that wonderful little button down there and leave me a review. Tell me I'm crazy; I've heard it too many times to be bothered by it! Just review, people! (pulls out sniping rifle) Although I will *persuade* you, if I must! (evil smirk)   
  
And now......some review responses for you nice people that did decide to review.....  
  
wOOt!- Don't worry, I won't kill you! Someone else told me that about Navi too.....I just decided I didn't care. For some reason it's just more fun if Navi's a guy.....don't ask.... Anyways, thanks so much for your review!  
  
superdave- uh....heh heh(grins in embarrassment and looks like a moron) You caught me. I mixed up amethyst and emerald.....sorry! As for Saria talking backwards......I dunno. Just seemed more interesting. Ever seen The Shining? You know, REDRUM?! heh heh.... But enough of my insanity. Thanks for reviewing and hurray for you for figuring out what she said! ^_^  
  
AJ Taylir- Yay, you're smart, you're smart! ^_^ You figured everything out and you found one of my many stupid little mistakes that I always seem to make. Thanks for tellin me that; I probably never would have noticed that I messed up. I love reading your reviews-keep em coming! 


	8. A Soul's Incarceration

Well, since I removed my AN, it didn't show the last chapter as an update. So everybody gets to r/r two chapters now, which actually works out quite nicely considering how long it took to write this one and get it posted. So go ahead and READ! And make it last, because the next update unfortunately may be in the very distant future.   
  
Disclaimer: YES, YES! I OWN IT, IT'S MINE, ALL MINE! MUHAHAHA-(is handed legal document, skims through it) copyright infringement.....unlawful.....currently facing fines of up to $10,000.....lifetime imprisonment.....(sits back in chair and crosses arms) I hate fine print.  
  
The Missing Link  
  
Chapter 8: A Soul's Incarceration  
  
"Saria..." she groaned. The voice echoed in her head, reverberating in her ears. It was a familiar sound, yet she couldn't quite process who it belonged to. Identification was just out of her reach. If only she could lift her head.....  
  
"Saria? Saria, I know you're awake, now answer me. Saria!" Suddenly it clicked, a name flashing in her brain. Only one person would be yelling at her with no compassion whatsoever in her broken, disoriented state. Or rather, one fairy.  
  
"Hey, elf chick! Wake up!"   
  
"Shut up, Navi," she muttered sourly, struggling to sit up. The ache in her head was too much, however, and it beat her back down. She slowly attempted to open her eyes, and found the task proved just as strenuous. Sighing, she accepted her immobility and her temporary blindness and lay back, waiting for another snide comment.   
  
"I knew you were awake," he told her smugly, bouncing around triumphantly as though he'd just told her he knew where Link was.   
  
"It doesn't exactly take a genius," she mumbled, desperately willing the sharp knives of pain in her chest and head to subside. At the very least she longed to open her eyes, see something other than perpetual blackness. Darkness was dangerous, taunting. As long as her eyes were closed, they could come back for her. She had no defenses. Saria convulsed suddenly, shuddering as a garish image passed across her unseeing orbs.  
  
Navi saw the movement, and studied the girl curiously. After her episode in Darunia's chamber, she'd been unconscious for nearly ten hours, barely stirring save occasional grimaces of pain. [That and violently tearing herself apart with her fingernails] he thought grimly as he stole a glance at the raw patches of torn flesh on the girl's palms.  
  
It was strange. In the short time he'd known her, Saria had been quiet, reserved. Unless he was tormenting her, of course, in which case she was extremely temperamental. But otherwise she'd been very placid and composed, not the type of person to go through spasms of sudden, unadulterated panic. And yet...the changes had come so unexpectedly, like a fierce tempest on the most resplendent summer day. That night in Kakariko Village...yes, that was when it all began.  
  
[But why?] Navi mused. It was a question that still remained unanswered, despite the thousands of times he had asked it. Looking at the Sage of the Forest, he had an unnerving sentiment that somehow, some way, this was not exactly the same girl he'd talked to that first day in the clearing. It was...and yet it wasn't. Like there was someone else behind those amethyst eyes, someone hiding, causing these changes, these fits of fright and nightmares.  
  
Someone Saria couldn't suppress.  
  
A glacial chill washed over the fairy as he glanced down, seeing that Saria's fists were once again clenched and her face contorted in agony. The terror...she was slipping away again. Navi felt panicked suddenly, and hovered directly above the girl's face. "Saria! Wake up! Come on, we have work to do!" His voice was annoyed, insistent, successfully masking the turmoil within.   
  
Saria moaned, mumbling incoherently, and suddenly she could see once more, clouded orbs opening wide. But...were these her eyes? There was no look of warmth, no clemency within, not even a trace of the anxious fatigue Navi had grown so used to. No, these eyes were entirely different...icy, glazed, apathetic. The fairy watched, interested, apprehensive, as the haze slowly began to pass. A flash of lustrous silver before amethyst depths emerged, a familiar gaze of fear and ease. Navi remained unspeaking for a moment, continually trying to puzzle out the enigma.  
  
She looked over at him, relieved that she could see reality once more, and escape from the haunting visions of her demons. Taking another stab at the impossible, she strived once more to sit upright, and surprisingly found that she was able to do so with little difficulty. Lifting her head, however, sent her into such a spell of dizzy nausea that she nearly fell over again. Gingerly propping her unsteady head on her bent knees, she glimpsed around the room, realizing that she still didn't have the slightest intimation of where she was. "Navi..."  
  
The fairy snapped to attention, astonished to look over and see the girl sitting up. Annoyed at speculations once again lost, he responded bitterly. "What do you want now?"  
  
"Where are we?" Saria chose to ignore the fairy's tone, not quite feeling up to waging a verbal battle. Speaking of fairies...she looked up to her shoulder and found Alia loyally fluttering there. Saria felt a wave of guilt that she couldn't quite explain consume her. "Alia," she whispered softly, wondering if the fairy had stayed with her throughout her mind's battle.  
  
The nightmare...she had almost allowed herself to sink back into it when Navi's voice jarred her out of her mentality. [And not a moment too soon.] Saria reasoned somewhat shakily. The phantoms always threatened to devour her when she was least expecting it. She supposed the rest of the time they simply hovered in the back of her mind, watching. Waiting for her to drop all fortification. The thought sent a frosty shiver down her spine.  
  
"We're still in Goron City, if that's what you want to know. After you passed out, Darunia brought you to this back room to rest." Navi answered her question. She look at him quizzically.  
  
"I passed out?" The memories were all so vague, she could barely grasp them in her brain long enough to actually remember.  
  
"Yes, stupid." Navi told her, feeling agitated that she was playing dumb. It wasn't like she'd hit her head that hard, after all. Right? [Whatever. You're just worried because you thought she was fine, and now you're not so sure anymore, are you? You're scared that she's not all right.] a voice in his mind mocked him. Navi grimaced sharply. [Shut up.]  
  
"You could be a bit more considerate than that," she huffed, crossing her arms angrily. For now she remembered what happened, and his criticism was the last thing she needed integrated with all this sudden, tormented retrospection.  
  
"Well you could stop acting like you have no idea what I'm talking about," he shot back, irritated that she was milking the "pity me, I'm clueless" routine for all it was worth. Angry that she was snapping at him when all he'd done was answer her stupid question. And annoyed. Annoyed that she had made him worry, wondering if she was ever going to awaken from her stupor. Annoyed that she'd made him care.  
  
"I didn't until about five seconds ago!" Amethyst flashed, and her voice grew deathly quiet. "You try being tossed into an endless nightmare, phantoms haunting you. Showing you pictures of destruction and holocaust. Playing with your mind, until you don't know where you are or even who you are anymore." She was staring straight at him, not seeing. Just staring. Suddenly her eyes focused, and narrowed as her tone dropped several decibels, becoming an indistinct whisper. "You try being told that your best friend, you only true companion in this world, the sole person you depend on day in and day out, is lost. Dead. Gone forever." Amethyst slits narrowed further, and her voice grew stronger. "You try going through hell, and then try to ridicule me. When you know what suffering is, just try to criticize." Saria shook her head slowly, as though the action caused great pain. "You're so blind," she whispered dryly. "You are so damn blind."   
  
It was Navi's turn to stare now, stunned, stupefied, and speechless. Completely, utterly speechless. He felt as though he'd just been shoved to the very deepest depths of Lake Hylia, and was being held there by an invisible force, struggling to break free. Despite his frantic efforts, he was trapped. The fairy swallowed hard, trying to remind himself to breathe.  
  
Never.  
  
Never had he heard a voice contain such venom and such heartbreak all at once. Never had he known someone who could sound so powerful and so broken at the same time. Never before had he felt so close to dying, that each shallow, shaky breath he managed to force through his constricting lungs was one of his last.  
  
There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do. Not in this lifetime could he ever comprehend what pure, absolute torment was. And so here he was, hovering in the air under a piercing amethyst stare, looking like a complete moron. And he knew she was right.  
  
He was blind. So damn blind.  
  
***  
  
The journey down Death Mountain was much like their ascent, smothered in a heavy, suffocating silence that nobody could shake. They'd both known it was time to move on, making a tacit agreement to leave Goron City and head for Zora's Domain. After convincing Darunia that Saria had made a full recovery (which wasn't entirely true, but they'd managed to fake it well enough) and going through the tiresome, lengthy exchange of farewells and best wishes, they had at last left the Sage of Fire, beginning their descent with the sunset.  
  
Shadows danced in the twilight, making patterns on the rocky walls, playing tricks on the mind by fading and reappearing as the sun continued its downfall. Saria could barely walk for exhaustion, but she forced herself to move on. There wasn't anywhere safe to stop on the mountain, particularly when night was falling. She'd already been nearly flattened by a runaway boulder because she'd been lost in her thoughts, examining her memories, trying to sort illusion from reality. She'd jumped out of the rock's designated pathway mere seconds before it overwhelmed her, panting and sweating from exertion, fatigue, and the aftermath of nearly being beaten into the dusty stone of the Death Mountain trail. Saria had expected Navi to yell at her, tell her to "pay attention, you idiot" or "wake up, fairy girl", and so had prepared herself to shout back at him. But no insult came. She waited, and was given silence. It was unnerving, that she would do something that for once, actually was stupid, and yet it was the one time he didn't ridicule her. Stranger still was how it made her feel worse when he offered no scorn.  
  
They trudged on as dusk darkened, the sun offering abating light. She came dangerously close to collapsing several times, the scenery before her eyes replicating itself and swaying in a way that made her feel as though she was tumbling off the cliff and spinning in the wind. Saria lightly toyed with the notion of asking Navi to stop, if only for an hour or so, but quickly dismissed the thought. [You've held him back far too much already] she reminded herself bitterly. [He can't afford to waste anymore time waiting for you. Just walk and get over it.] These beliefs in mind, she sighed and pressed forward, placing every ounce of stamina she had into putting one foot in front of the other. Step, step, step. She chanted with each footfall, as though the idiotic repetition of that one stupid word helped her in some odd way.  
  
A few rounds later, she found the silence was becoming insufferable. She had to break it somehow, even if it meant listening to Navi mock her until dawn. It had to be an improvement over hearing the robotic monotone of step, step, step that was drumming in her brain. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably, but she ignored the sensation, intent on lifting the quietude. Determined to make the fairy speak, no matter what he had to say, she opened her mouth.  
  
And promptly threw up all over herself.  
  
"Ohhh...." Saria moaned, putting a hand to her head as the landscape whirled. She sank to the ground, falling on her knees and doubling over, another round of nausea working its way upward to her mouth. It didn't make any sense. She hadn't eaten in over twelve hours. What could she possibly have to throw up?  
  
At the sound of Saria regurgitating, Navi had abruptly turned around. [Not this again.] He sighed as he flew over to her. "Having fun?" he asked grimly. The words were out of his mouth before he realized what they were saying, and he cringed, remembering the prior conversation. If you could call Saria lecturing him on suffering and his just standing there looking like he'd been stabbed a conversation, that is.  
  
Saria looked up at him when she'd finished with another wave of sickness. "Navi," she rasped, trying to force intelligible language past her raw, searing throat. "I'm sor-" Her sentence was interrupted by her own ailment as she bent over once more. When she came back up, her eyes were shining. "I'm sorry," she whispered, as though her head would explode if she dared to speak any louder. "About before...." She'd barely gotten the words out before the world shook, causing her to claw the ground and try to steady herself. Her head was spinning, her stomach winding, the scenes before her eyes were gyrating, and she was dizzy, twisting and turning and falling. Which wasn't logical, considering she was bent over on the ground.  
  
She'd done it again. Surprised him to the point where he couldn't speak, and simply stared, mouth hanging open with silence spilling out. Forget talking, he could hardly breathe for shock. No one in this world had ever succeeded in making him shut up. No one had ever astonished him to the point of no return. She had. She was playing him at his own game, and she was winning. And he hated it.  
  
He hated just floating there not saying anything because his vocal cords had been shot. He hated staring at her dumbly like she'd spoken in another language. He hated being deprived of any semblance of intelligent thought. In short, he hated being made to look like an absolute idiot. Particularly when the very person responsible didn't know it was her doing.   
  
How? How could someone have so much power over him, and not know that she did? How could she be changing him little by little, and not realize it? How could she be single-handedly destroying everything he'd ever built himself up to be, and not even see it?  
  
[Maybe she's the blind one, after all] he thought sourly, watching as the girl shook slightly, spilling sickness over the mountain pathway. [Or maybe we both are. Maybe we're just a pair of blind, cynical hypocrites.] Navi had always prided himself on being direct, no matter what the cost. He'd learned, from the earliest of his days, that often you had to be blunt in this world to get what you wanted. If telling the truth and being straightforward required stepping on others, so be it. It was their own fault for being stupid enough to get caught underfoot.   
  
Of course, at times a lie was better than the truth at getting you places, and Navi had never hesitated to use a fib to his advantage. He didn't use this method often, however, telling tales only when he was trapped and the stakes were high. If he was going to feed someone a falsehood, it had to be worth it. Maybe it was controversial. Maybe it didn't make the least bit of sense. But he wasn't trying to make it simple to comprehend. He was just doing what he knew, and he was the only one who had to worry about understanding it.  
  
Never though, had he resorted to complete hypocrisy. If he got caught in a lie, it would be of his own doing. He'd admit if he was dense enough to get trapped, not that it had ever happened before. He wouldn't say one thing and do something completely different. If someone was a jerk, he treated them like one. If he thought someone was being a moron, he told them so, and offered no apologies. He wasn't a hypocrite. Isn't that what he'd told Saria a few days before? "Who's denying it? I'm a jerk, not a hypocrite." He felt as though he'd said those words long ago, as though he'd aged several years in the span of two days. Because he knew better now.   
  
If he wasn't a hypocrite, why didn't he confess to Saria's fighting spirit in Darunia's chamber? Why couldn't he accept that perhaps there was someone out there that could twist his insults around until they were aiming at him with no hope of return? That that someone was sitting before him at this very moment? Why couldn't he admit to himself that this girl was asphyxiating him, killing him....changing him?  
  
Because he WAS a hypocrite. That was why. There. He'd acknowledged it. The worst lie he'd ever told himself, when he didn't even know he was lying. Perhaps he wasn't as far gone as he'd thought. His life was based on a fabrication, his somewhat questionable philosophy had been torn to pieces, but here he was. At least he knew. Even if he was completely lost. Even if he felt like he'd just imprisoned himself in an invisible box with no way out. At least now he was trapped with the truth.  
  
Saria finished with another round of illness, and glanced up at Navi, skeptical eyes peeking out from a pallid complexion. He still hadn't spoken. In all the time she'd known him, she had never once succeeded in getting him to shut up. Now, for the second time in the past four hours, she seemed to have rendered him entirely inarticulate. "Navi?"  
  
He looked at her, looked past her, staring out into the darkness. She shivered for reasons she didn't understand, and forced herself to speak. "I meant it." Her gaze dropped suddenly, feeling uncertain. Those weren't the words that had been formulating in her brain. How could a sentence she'd had no sense of conceiving simply tumble from her mouth like that?  
  
"I know you meant it." He spoke unexpectedly, startling her. Saria tilted her head upwards to see him looking straight at her, no longer staring blankly. He was seeing her this time. "What I don't know is why you said it." His voice was level, void of feeling.  
  
"I-well....." she started and then paused. Truthfully, she wasn't quite sure why she'd said it, either. It had just fallen out of her, combined with the nausea and the delirium. "I guess...I shouldn't have yelled at you. About...not knowing what suffering is. I mean, that's not really for me to say. I could have been completely wrong." There. That sounded....pretty stupid. She sighed. It was the best she could come up with.   
  
"Well you weren't," the fairy snapped, flicking his wings angrily. "You were right." The words were so unearthly quiet, buried beneath the fairy's fallen pride, that she wasn't certain she'd understood. Surely he wouldn't....admit such a thing?  
  
"What?" Her voice caught in her throat, breathless.  
  
"You were right," he repeated sourly. So. He had admitted it. She wasn't going deaf, after all.  
  
Or maybe she was. Since when did Navi ever confess that she, of all people, had gained the upper hand over him? Was he too, losing his mind? Were they both going under together, sanity draining away? What of Alia? She looked instinctively to her shoulder. Did that bouncing ball of silent light which followed her no matter what her destination possess the last thread of lucidity between the three? She wrung her hands, not knowing what else to do with them, trying to keep them from going to her head. "Are you....?"  
  
"Yes. You heard me." His voice still held a tint of acidity, but he was no longer snapping. Rather, he was succumbing to his words. Realizing that judgment day had come, and he had to accept it. It moved her in a way she couldn't rationalize.  
  
"Navi, I...well, I wasn't myself. That's as much as I can understand, as much as I can find to say. I don't know who I was, exactly." It wasn't a lie. Those feelings hadn't come entirely from her alone. They were inside her, but they had been suppressed. There was something darker, more potent, something that was driving them to the surface.   
  
She didn't know whether to run or fight, whisper or scream. She didn't know whether to die or live. She couldn't find the difference. Was there even a difference?   
  
He laughed grimly, a sound that rudely snatched her from her sinking mind. "I know you weren't yourself. I've suspected that for some time. Besides," he went on. "You were cursing." Was that a grin playing on his lips?  
  
Saria made a face at him, cloaking her relief at the mocking tone she recognized so clearly. Her shallow annoyance also served to mask her confusion. What did he mean 'I've suspected that for some time'? Was there something he knew about the living, breathing nightmare growing inside her that he hadn't spoken of? Why would he keep it hidden from her? "I was just....thinking about Link," she told him softly, willing the tears to stay buried. It had happened again. She had opened her mouth to demand that he tell her what he had kept secret, and her tongue had betrayed her. Would she ever speak from her mind?  
  
"You know, Saria....Darunia didn't exactly say Link was dead." It was a slim chance, he knew it. And perhaps it was unfair to build up her hopes, fragile as they were, and already shattered so many times. But it was what he thought, and he might as well be honest with her about one thing. At any rate, he didn't feel this was something he could lie about.  
  
And this wasn't a lie. It wasn't a false comfort he was doling out to make the girl feel better. For there was this feeling deep within, an impression of intuition more powerful than any that had come before it. It was a sense he sincerely believed he could trust, and that didn't happen very often. Maybe it was foolish hope. Maybe he was losing what was left of his mind. He didn't know. All he knew was that he thought Link was alive. And for once, this imagination had a chance at becoming reality.  
  
Saria laughed bitterly, a sardonic chuckle that rather caught the fairy off guard. She seemed to be fighting an inherent battle, not sure whether to laugh or cry. Judging from the choking sounds her throat was emitting in conjunction with the acidic laughter, Navi supposed she'd settled for both. "Don't do that to me. You heard what Darunia said. It's my life, Navi. Don't toy with me." She may have sounded heartless and poised on the outside, but inside she was raging. [How could he say that to me? What gives him the right to play with my head like that?] The screams bounced through her mind, and she bit her lip to keep them from emerging.   
  
A sympathetic person would have offered some touch of repentance. A smart person would have averted their eyes. Navi did neither, not possessing either of the above attributes. He had common sense, all right, but often ignored it. "I'm not," he remarked simply, looking straight at her. "And yes, I heard what Darunia said. Although...." he tilted his wings, as though riding between amusement and concern. The change in his tone indicated that he had chosen the latter. "I was more interested in what you had to say."  
  
She looked at him, wavering between anger and irritation. "What are you talking about?" Was this some twisted form of entertainment for him, tormenting her so? Hadn't she been tossed around enough?  
  
She didn't remember. Of course she didn't. How could she? The girl had been dead to the world, or nearly there. She'd barely recalled passing out; why had he expected that she'd recollect uttering a few random words? "It's nothing, forget it." He didn't need her fainting again if the recount of her experience rekindled tortured memories. And how could he explain to her what he didn't even understand himself?  
  
"No, I don't want to forget it." By this time she was on her feet, prepared to battle to the death for the information she wanted. "Stop hiding and tell me. Now."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Navi!" Now her lip was beginning to bleed, her tooth grinding into the flesh, frantically attempting to hold back the screams that threatened to erupt. The acrid taste in her mouth made her choke.  
  
Navi, meanwhile, was holding his own tongue, biting back the criticism. He wanted to shout, to yell at her, ask her why she couldn't leave well enough alone. But he didn't. Instead, he kept his voice flat and indifferent. "I said later, Saria. I'm not going to tell you anything until I've figured it out myself." Why had he even brought it up? Foolish. He wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't thinking at all.  
  
Saria was fuming now, barely managing to keep her hands from yanking at her emerald tresses yet again. "Figure out what? I'm tired of this, Navi. There's millions of things you haven't told me from the very beginning. You may think I'm dimwitted, but I know when I'm being toyed with. And I know when I'm being lied to."  
  
"Since when do I have to tell you anything, Saria? Besides," he turned on her, eyes flashing almost maliciously. "Why should I tell someone everything I know when they won't do the same to me?"  
  
"W-what?" She stepped back, almost tripping over a rock. As if she didn't look enough like an idiot already. Falling and being drenched in her own vomit would really make for a winning argument.   
  
"Don't play stupid with me. I've had enough of that," he spat, wings flailing as he bounced around her furiously. "For starters, that night in Kakariko Village. Were you ever planning on telling me exactly *why* you completely flipped out?" His gaze was hostile, glaring as he considered her.  
  
Saria paled slightly. Since when did he even know about her episode in the village? [You moron. How could he not know?] a voice inside her head assaulted her. [You were only screaming loud enough to rouse the dead from their graves. All the Kokiri back in the forest probably heard you.] "But I didn't...." she began and trailed off, realizing that she didn't have anything to say.   
  
"Didn't what? Didn't think I knew, is that it? Please, Saria. I'm not as stupid as you look. And I'm not deaf, either. At least, I wasn't before. After listening to your ungodly shrieking, I'm not so sure." The fairy's voice was grim, drowning in bitterness. The corrosive quality of his tone even served to surprise him, although he didn't bother to lessen the malice. He wasn't about to stand here and let her accuse him of her own crimes.  
  
"What are you trying to prove?" What? She'd finally found her voice, and this was all that would come out? "What do you want me to say?" Her speech was shaky, and she cursed herself mentally for allowing her insecurity to show.  
  
The fairy rolled his eyes sourly. "Would you quit being an idiot and answer my question?"   
  
Amethyst orbs narrowed and she stomped the ground furiously. "Which one?" She would humor him. Two could play at this game.   
  
Navi scowled at her, irritated that she thought she had the right to toy with him. "I want to know why you lost it in Kakariko Village. I want to know why you act perfectly sane one minute and nothing short of psychotic the next. I want to know why you fainted in Darunia's chamber, why you were unconscious for half a day, and why you keep tearing yourself apart when you're not even awake. I want to know why you're speaking in code, and what your little riddles mean.  
  
"I want to get inside your mind and figure out what's happening. I want to get in there before something else gets out. I want you to regain control of your subconscious, before the evil within consumes your very soul.  
  
"I want to save you, Saria. I fear it may already be too late."  
  
At last! The chapter's finished! And as I said before, the next one might take awhile, considering that prison camp(called school by the many adults that get pleasure out of tormenting kids) is starting soon and I'll have practically no free time -_-. But I'll try. There WILL be updates, only they'll most likely be sporadic. Hopefully you'll all stick with me anyways. Okay, I'm finished....you can all go review now! ^.^ Thanks everyone! 


End file.
